Fallen Too Far
by MademoiselleRiddle
Summary: Ophelia Potter isn't your average Gryffindor. She's a spitfire with an extreme dislike for her brother's best friend all while having zero qualms befriending Slytherins. Will a certain friendship with a tall, dark, and handsome snake blossom into something more? Read as Ophelia lives life to the fullest with war on the horizon. (Rating may go up as story progresses) (OC/Rabastan).
1. Chapter 1

Hello lovely readers! Welcome to this story, I hope you come to love this pairing as much as I have. I am so greatful for the chance to allow my creations play with those of JK Rowling (I own nothing but my OC's).

As I sat beside my twin brother at the Gryffindor table observing the sorting it was crazy to realize we were to begin our fifth year already. Someone shoved me out of my thoughts, "Oi, Ophelia, pass the bloody pumpkin juice."

I glared at my brother's best friend, " No Sirius, not with that attitude."

"I asked you nicely the first two times!"

"I'm not your house elf, get it yourself," I sniffed.

"Merlin, you're in my way!"

"Can you both stop? Here," our friend Remus handed the jug over to Sirius, "Now pretend neither exists for the rest of dinner please."

I happily obliged and conversed with Marlene and Lily. Sirius and I never quite

got along to James' dismay. He was too cocky for my liking and always doing stupid things with my brother and getting caught. I don't know what his issue with me was though.

When the feast was over Marlene, Lily, and I walked back to the common

room with our arms linked. Marlene giggled, "I'm so excited for the part tonight. Sirius got taller over holiday."

"You're insane Marlene," I rolled my eyes, "but I must say I am quite excited to

get our little Lilyflower drunk tonight."

"Ophelia! Stop using that awful nickname your brother came up with already…

And I don't plan on getting drunk thank you very much."

Marlene laughed, "She says that, but wait until she realizes how much easier

James will be to handle."

"It's how I handled him and Sirius this summer, and if that got us to be

friendly… we may find James in Lily's bed in the morning!" I darted through the portrait with some third years before Lily could react.

I was already in our dorm about to get ready for the party when Lily burst

through the door and threw a shoe at me, "I hate you as much as your brother sometimes!"

I just shrugged at Lily's accusation, it was normal for her to think comparing me to James was the worst insult. As I took off my uniform I tried to decide what to wear for the party. Settling on a boho dress and deciding to not wear shoes since it was just down in the common room, I helped Marlene pick out something to impress Sirius. With the extra help of Lily - who refused to dress up for the occasion - Marlene was looking stunning in a new trendy dress she bought over holiday.

"Are you girls finally ready to go?" Lily asked from the door.

"I thought you weren't looking forward to night, huh Lils?" I joked and followed her out the door with Marlene trailing behind.

Lily playfully pushed me, "Honestly, I just don't want to get drunk, I never said I don't want to have fun tonight. Tomorrow we start our fifth year here, we are more than halfway through."

"I'll drink to that," Marlene pointed to a corner, "Just over there by the boys."

I grabbed a drink and led the way over to my brother and his friends. Taking a sip I happily realized it was firewhiskey - tonight was going to be a fun one. I pulled James into a hug, "Ready to liven this place up a bit?"

He smiled deviously back at me, "Ophelia you wound me, I'm always ready for a bit of fun and mischief."

"I'd say, I'm surprised you don't already have a detention with Sirius," I held my glass up in a toast, "Last one to finish has to get the next round. To a memorable year!"

There were a few murmurs of _here, here_ before our little group was downing their firewhiskey as quickly as possible. Unsurprisingly Lily was the last to finish, so of course James jumped at the chance to go grab the next round instead. I rolled my eyes and smirked at Lily, "You have to admit, there are some perks that come with my brother being in love with you."

"Yeah whatever, at least he hasn't asked me out yet today."

Marlene laughed from beside Sirius, "The night is still young Lily!"

James was back with drinks, this time the firewhiskey was mixed into something and everyone began to sip it instead. I caught Sirius' eye, "Bet I can finish before you."

"Don't make me laugh Ophelia, we both know I'm the better drinker."

"If memory serves me correctly, that wasn't the case a couple weeks ago."

"I let you win."

"Why not make now the deciding factor?"

Sirius grinned widely, but before we could clink our glasses James grabbed Sirius' arm to stop us, "Guys, I'm not taking care of either of you tonight."

"You won't have to," I said before chugging my drink. With a wince I smiled at the pair, "Looks like I'm still the reigning champ!"

"You cheated Ophelia! Your brother had my arm in a death grip!"

"We never established that was cheating in the rules, I won fair and square," I began walking towards the space designated for dancing, "Remus come dance with me."

I heard my brother's bookish friend splutter a bit before finishing his drink quickly and joining me. Some muggle song I didn't know was playing, but I liked the beat and began to sway. Remus shook his head and did the same, "You know he's going to spend the rest of the night annoyed with you all while trying to out drink you."

"That's the point, it's fun watching him get like this. It shows exactly why he was sorted into Gryffindor."

"You know he's going to cheat right?"

"Hmmm… I think Lily can solve that issue. I'll be right back!" I headed back to the group taking a detour by the makeshift bar. When I was within earshot I smiled at my one best friend, "Lily, do you think you can do some sort of charm to count how many drinks we have?"

"Probably, why?"

"Because I don't want Sirius to cheat tonight."

The boy in question threw his arms up, "You already did that!"

"Fine, finish your drink right now and we will both start with two. Sound good?"

He nodded and complied. Lily sighed but instructed us both to stand in front of her before muttering something while waving her wand. Suddenly two small tally lines appeared on both of our forearms. She smiled, pleased with herself, "It should go away within 24 hours, a new tally will appear after every drink you finish."

"Thank you Lilyflower!" I exclaimed kissing her cheek and bounding back to Remus holding out my arm, "Look, two drinks!"

"I really hope you didn't cast a spell on yourself…" Remus chuckled as he danced with me.

"Of course not, Lily did it and Sirius has one too. I'm pretty sure she figured out the charm last year when she realize Marlene and I started drinking. She's such a mum sometimes," I finished my drink and another tally appeared, "This is wicked."

Remus took my glass and placed it down then spun me, "Take a little break Ophelia, you know Sirius is going to down a bunch quickly rather than pace. Remember the story of the turtle and the hare?"

"Yes, yes. I should pace so I can actually handle drinking throughout the night. If Lily is mum then you must be dad."

"Don't say that in front of James," he rolled his eyes and let go of my hand, "I'm going to go get another drink myself though."

"Yes, let loose Remus, you should persuade Lily to do the same for once as well," after he disappeared I began to dance by myself enjoying my lack of shoes. Lily always teased that I was like those muggle hippies. I wasn't sure if it was supposed to be an insult, but if it meant being comfortable all the time I didn't mind. Besides in about an hour Marlene will be complaining about her feet hurting from her heels and it'll take me all of five minutes to convince her to take them off.

I had only been dancing alone for a few songs when James came to join me and offered one of the glasses he was holding, "Here sis, now dance with me."

We laughed as I spun him around like Remus had done to me earlier before pulling him into a ridiculously stuffy ballroom position and led him in a circle all while we both sipped our drinks. James laughed, "Are you attempting to do the tango?"

"I'm not actually sure… Mum would be so disappointed if she saw how all those dance lessons failed her only daughter."

"Yes because it wouldn't be the fact that her fifteen year olds were currently drunk…"

"Ehhh I'm only tipsy," I shrugged and finished my drink. Then I tried to do the toe to heel walk but wobbled slightly, "Okay, between tipsy and drunk."

"What's your count?"

I held up my arm, "Four."

James fake gasped, "Oh no Sirius is beating you!"

"That can't happen," I glared and looked around for Sirius. When I spotted him with the group in a new spot I went to grab two shots. I did one at the bar and brought the other over to my friends with a smile on my face. I twirled when I reached them, "How are you guys?"

Sirius held out his arm, "Six."

"Five," I followed his actions, "Is Lily drunk yet?"

"She's close," Sirius stage whispered and everyone laughed.

Lily of course looked put out, "I am not Sirius Black!"

I took my shot, threw a look at Sirius, and grabbed Lily's hands trying to pull her up, "Stand up and dance with me then if you aren't."

She stumbled slightly, but tried her best to stay graceful. I led her to the dance floor where I had left James and the three of us danced without protest from Lily. She actually seemed to be enjoying James' company, see I told her!

As the night continued on the rest of the group joined us dancing and drinking our way into the new school year. I was quite happily drunk and surprisingly so was Lily. She was spending most of her time dancing with James only to stop and dance with Marlene and I when there was a song that reminded her of the three of us. I was dancing with Peter and Remus when I realized Sirius and Marlene had disappeared and giggled, "Does that mean he forfeits?"

Peter shook his head, "No, but I think it means he's done drinking for the night."

"Did either of you catch where he was on his arm?" Both shook their heads and I shrugged, "Guess I should do one more just to be sure."

"I don't think-"

I cut Remus off as I walked past him making sure I was out of reach. Like he knows when I should stop, the boy can barely hold his own. I laughed to myself and asked for one more drink, this time opting for something fruity to end it on a good note. I leaned against an empty armchair observing the room as I slowly drank. Lily was dancing with James who looked over the moon and oblivious to everything else around him. Peter was nursing a drink looking awkward in his own shoes while Remus looked concerned as a pretty sixth year began to dance with him. All seemed blissfully unaware of my absence now and I smiled as I finished and an eleventh tally appeared. Now was a perfect time to explore the castle. It wasn't cold in the halls this time of year yet, but it would feel nice to get out of the hot common room. Maybe I could find a new secret passage to tell James about. I checked to make sure I had my wand for light - probably the only spell I could manage currently - and quietly slipped out.

After a few minutes I regretted not stealing James' map he made with his friends. That way I could at least know if there were people out and about. I sighed and decided that going down was probably a better bet than up. Slughorn usually didn't patrol and was notorious for letting his favorites off easy. If he did catch me he would probably chuckle and tell me that we are only young once and continue on his way.

I descended into the dungeons and twirled, catching myself on the wall with a laugh. The floor was deliciously cool against my bare feet and I was starting to feel just how drunk I was now that I was out of a hot, loud room. Realizing how far I was from my common room it dawned on me how very James-like this decision had been. He will never let me live it down if I get in trouble before him for once.

I wasn't paying much attention until the Slytherin common room entrance opened in front of me. I stood dumbfounded for a second wondering if I had somehow managed that before realizing how dumb that thought was when a person entered the corridor. I'm sure I looked utterly ridiculous standing there staring with no shoes on and hair probably messy. The first thing I could think to do was wave, which was also dumb.

"What the hell are you doing down here Potter?"

"I fancied a walk. Yourself Lestrange?" I tried to compose myself as best as possible.

The young man in front of me shook his head, "Surprisingly I felt the same way. Now let's walk you on back to where lions belong."

"Why? I like it down here, it's colder than the tower," that was probably not the ideal response for this situation. I was standing alone with the younger of the Lestrange brothers, a Slytherin my brother and his friends hated. But to be fair they hated all Slytherins. He could be a decent person. I should ask, "You're a decent person right Lestrange?"

It was his turn to stare now, "Let's go Potter, you're trashed."

"Yes, but I beat Sirius. I think," I showed him my arm as he led me back the way I came, "See? Eleven. I bet he didn't manage eleven, I told him I was better."

"Merlin, did you spend the night trying to drink Black under the table?"

"No, I danced too. I like to dance. Do you like to dance?" I stopped walking and waited for a response. When I didn't get one I grabbed his hand and tried to spin him, but he was too tall and I pouted, "I take that as a no…"

"You're ridiculous Potter. I can't believe your brother let his precious sister out of his sight. Now I'm stuck babysitting you," he took my hand this time and pulled me to a walk again.

"For your information I was quite fine before you came along. And he's too busy with his darling Lilyflower," I pulled his hand, "Slow down, you're walking too fast."

"I'm trying to make sure we don't get caught, I'm not getting detention because of you."

"Then go back to your common room, I didn't realize Slytherins were so chivalrous," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I didn't realize all Gryffindors were so rude. I'm helping you because you're drunk and out way past curfew. Try and not fall on your face and be a little grateful."

"I would hope you would catch me before i smashed my face…." I looked at him and he raised an eyebrow, "But thank you, I'm sorry for being a brat. I'm just used to Slytherins using me to get to my brother after a stupid prank."

"I promise this is not the case."

"Wait, I know a way that avoids the entrance hall," I pulled him behind a tapestry to reveal a narrow set of stairs, "See?"

"I'm not even going to ask… Lead the way Potter," he sighed like he couldn't believe this was how his night had turned out.

We took the never ending stairs in silence, then he checked the corridor for anyone patrolling. When he determined it was clear he motioned for me to emerge from a new tapestry not too far away from the fat lady portrait. I smiled and pointed, "Hey that's my common room. We did it Lestrange!"

He shushed me but smiled, "Don't you dare get us caught right outside of your common room. Besides I need to make my way back down to the dungeons now."

"Take the passage, duh," I walked to the portrait and he followed, "I think I can manage to get through the doorway. Unless you want a drink, I bet I could definitely win if I had 12."

Lestrange shook his head, "No, promise me you will go straight to bed and not drink anymore unless it's water. I'll know if you don't with your little charm."

I thought for a second and made a face, "You know the idea of more firewhiskey right now is turning my stomach. Thank you for making sure I got back safely Lestrange."

"Just don't make it a habit. Now go on, straight to bed," he shooed me away. Before I gave a disgruntled Fat Lady the password I pulled Lestrange into a hug, "Goodnight!"


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back lovely readers! As always I am only here for a play date between my creations and JK Rowling's creations.

The next morning I woke up with a groan and pounding headache. As the events of last night came back to me I blushed and groaned again. I felt a pillow hit me before Lily pulled off my covers, "Shower, now missy. We have to be down for breakfast soon to get our schedules."

I slowly made my way to the bathroom, "The idea of food sounds so gross right now…"

"Yes well you should have thought about that before having," she grabbed my arm roughly, "Eleven drinks!"

I just grumbled in response. I took a quick shower and performed a few beauty charms so i didn't look like complete death. Once I was dressed in my uniform Lily dragged me down to breakfast. The smell of everything as we entered made me grimace. The only thing that made me feel better was seeing the shape Sirius was in. I sat across from him and grabbed his arm and smiled, "Ha! You only had ten, I had eleven! I win!"

Sirius glared, "Keep your voice down woman."

"Where did you disappear to last night Ophelia?" Remus asked and took a sip of tea.

"Walk, it was hot last night," I decided it was best to omit the fact that I only made it back because of a surprisingly nice Rabastan Lestrange.

James glared at me, "That was a dumb decision, what if you had ran into some Slytherins?"

I rolled my eyes, "Leave me alone, you're not Dad."

Luckily we were given our schedules then and I looked it over. I had transfiguration first with Ravenclaw, then I would have to get through defense with the Slytherins before I could take a nap at lunch. I grabbed my bag and accepted my morning's fate, "I'm going to go secure a desk in the back corner, see you guys."

Everyone waved back except Peter who got up and followed me silently. My head was grateful for his silent company. When we got the the classroom the door was open and he took a seat beside me, "If you want to nap I'll wake you up when she comes in."

"You are a saint, thank you," I put my head down and tried to rest.

Of course when I was just about to fall asleep Peter nudged me and McGonagall began speaking. I couldn't follow the class and hoped James would let me copy his notes. When the class was finally over I straggled behind my friends hoping it would be quieter. The only downside was by the time I made it to the next class they had all paired up together. I scanned the room and saw the back corner table was open and quickly made my way over. I was taking out parchment and a quill when someone sat down beside me and passed over a small vial of potion, "Hangover potion, I figured I would see you at some point today."

I looked up to see Lestrange and couldn't help but smile, "You're a bloody saint. Thank you."

I drank the potion quickly and almost instantly felt better and handed the vial back, "Seriously, thank you for this and last night. I'm also incredibly sorry you had to endure that."

"Did you at least win?"

"Excuse me?"

"Against Black, your little drinking competition you were going on about."

"I did actually," I smiled but it quickly faded, "How many stupid things did I do last night?"

"Depends on your definition of the word," he smirked, "You did try to get me to dance with you and you hugged me."

I buried my face in my hands, "I hope we are learning unforgivables so i can die right now…"

Lestrange let out a chuckle, "Nonsense, last night was very entertaining. And I made it back without getting caught thanks to your passageway."

"Thank Merlin, I would have hated myself if you got detention because of me," I rested my head in my palm, "I think we should probably keep last night to ourselves though."

"Agreed," he then turned his attention to getting ready for class while I stared out the window daydreaming about quidditch.

…

The rest of the day had been bearable thanks to Lestrange's potion. By the time dinner rolled around I felt amazing and hungry, which pissed off Sirius immensely. The group was chatting away when Sirius finally snapped, "Remus how could you give Ophelia a hangover potion and not your best mate?"

Poor Remus looked utterly confused and looked between Sirius and I while I sighed, "Stop being such a child, other people besides Remus can brew it you know. I had some leftover from summer holiday."

"Then why didn't you share?" he sounded exasperated.

I just shrugged, "Losers deserve hangovers."

Marlene grabbed his hand and whispered to him before he could hex me and James gave me a warning look. I stood up with my hands slightly raised, "Sorry i couldn't resist. I'm heading to the library."

"Watch out Lily, someone is competing with you for Head Girl," Marlene joked.

"No thank you, she can have it," I slung the strap of my bag over my shoulder and headed to the library. Once I got there I found a secluded table near the restricted section and thanked my lucky stars it was practically empty. I looked around and when I saw no one I slipped into the restricted section. I wasn't a terrible person or anything, I just found all types of magic fascinating, and if a war is coming like my parents say then its best to be prepared.

I was slowly perusing the shelves when one on hexes caught my eyes. I pulled it off the shelf and waved my wand over it to check if it was safe to open. When I determined it was I quickly made my way back to my table and jumped when I was it was occupied.

"Took you long enough to find your book."

"Lestrange what are you doing?"

"I wanted to see if you were feeling better," he fully looked up from his book and narrowed his eyes at the one I was carrying, "What are you doing with something like that?"

"People generally read books, you're currently doing it," I quickly put the book down and opened it so no one else could read the title.

"I'm aware how reading goes. I meant the topic, that's a rather dark book you have there."

"Is it? I hadn't realized…" I looked down and pretended to read, "Well would you look at that. Too bad I don't care. And if you say anything I will test one of these out on you."

He held his hands up and smiled, "I wasn't going to say anything. But I take it the potion worked."

"Yes, thank you. Now please stop being nice for the sake of favors, I owe you way too many already."

"I'm not looking for favors. Were you sorted properly Potter?"

I looked up and smirked at him, "I was almost a hatstall, but James was sorted first."

Lestrange shook his head, "You should have let it put you in Slytherin."

"Do you have the notes from class today?" I changed the subject.

He nodded and pulled them from his bag and magically made a copy, "Here, now you don't have to waste time writing it all out and can enjoy your book."

I smiled and put it in my bag, "If you're quiet you can stay, but this is the only place I can read this."

With a nod he turned back to his book. I lost track of time and was reading about a rather nasty hex that turned your organs to liquid when I felt a foot nudge mine, "We should get going it's getting late."

I sighed, "I guess, I was just getting to the good part."

"You make it sound like a novel. Go put it back, the coast is clear."

I slipped in and out of the restricted section quickly and gathered my belongs, "We should do this again Lestrange, you actually stay quiet."

"In that case you can borrow my copy of that book. It'll be easier than sneaking it."

"I would like that, thank you. I didn't know you owned it."

"We have an interesting array of books in the Lestrange library. I'll see you around Potter," and with that he was walking towards the library exit. I quickly followed after and headed to Gryffindor common room wondering if the Slytherin one looked similar.

When I entered to common room I noticed my friends in our usual corner laughing together. I sat on the arm of James' chair, "Where's Sirius?"

"Sleeping off his hangover. He is not a fan of your's Ophelia," James laughed.

"I don't think I ever make the list of Sirius' top five favorite people at Hogwarts," I ruffled James' hair making him scowl.

"You didn't lose us any points last night did you?" Lily asked me, "Because I will make your weekend hell if you did."

"I don't think you're this tough on James when he loses points, but no I did not. Thank you for the vote of confidence. How was the rest of everyone else's night?"

"Remus snogged Emmeline Vance!" Peter squeaked before anyone else could talk causing Remus to turn crimson.

"Shut up! Our little Remus is growing up," I giggled and threw my arm around my twin.

He pretended to wipe a tear away, "It happens so fast."

"You have no room to talk Prongs, you and Lily were dancing far from innocently," Remus shot back.

I laughed at the expressions on my best friend and brother's faces, "Remember when Lily said she wasn't getting drunk?"

She glared at me, "At least I wasn't on the same level as you, Miss I'm going to walk around the castle barefoot. If that's what you were _really_ doing…"

"I think Lily just insinuated you were off being a slut last night," Marlene laughed then held her hands up, "And for the record I was consoling Sirius last night as he threw up his guts."

I gave her a look that said _I'm sorry_ , "Like one of the lions around here could handle me."

"You did leave last night," Peter pointed out.

James threw me a heated look, "You weren't, were you?"

"Oh Merlin you guys! Seriously? I honestly got hot and was drunk and though the best way to cool down and clear my head was take a walk. Which in hindsight was a terrible idea, but I got lucky and didn't get caught and found my way back just fine. Plus I know how to handle myself if something had happened."

James nodded deep in thought and I glared at Lily. After a few uncomfortable beats I stood up, "I'm going up to bed, see you guys later."


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back lovely readers! As always I am only here for a play date between my creations and JK Rowling's creations.

The rest of the week went by rather slowly due to my excitement over quidditch tryouts on Saturday. It was currently Friday evening and I was in the library waiting for Lestrange to meet me and give me the book he asked his father to send. I was staring at the notes I had copied from James not absorbing any of the material when Lestrange took a seat across from me, "You're practically bouncing out of your seat."

"Quidditch tryouts are tomorrow," I smiled widely.

"I didn't know you played," Lestrange passed me the book and I slipped it into my bag quickly, "Also, there's a glamour that makes it look like your reading a harmless book on transfiguration."

"That's brilliant. I actually love quidditch, but I didn't make the team last year when I first decided to tryout."

"Been practicing to get better?"

I smirked, "Yep, I think I have better self control this year and won't try and hit Sirius off his broom with a bludger."

"You're a beater?" he asked wide eyed.

"Nope, but he is. I took his bat from him and nearly knocked him off too after he kept insulting me the whole time. The captain wasn't pleased and told me to grow up and gave him a position on the team. But we have a new captain this year and I know he can't say no to his lovable twin."

"Yep, Slytherin in disguise for sure. Why do you and Black hate each other so much?"

"We always compete against each other. It used to be silly things like best scores, but then I started to feel like I was losing my own twin to him and I began to resent him for it. And then with how his family is about the whole Gryffindor thing my parents took a shining to him. It's pretty frustrating when this boy with an attitude and habit of pissing you off suddenly is basically part of the family," I rolled my eyes, "But c'est la vie."

"I might not know how that feels completely, but my father does constantly compare me to Rodolphus and I can't stand that competition. But if he tries anything at tryouts I'll knock him off his broom for you."

"Are you suddenly going to be a beater for Slytherin?" I thought he was too good of a chaser to change positions.

"No, but I know people," he joked and I laughed.

"Don't be surprised if I take you up on it. I don't really enjoy getting yelled at by James for trying to kill his best mate. Plus he's already annoyed at me."

"Do I want to know?" he raised an eyebrow.

"It's more he's mad that I'm mad at Lily. Which is ridiculous because I have every right to be. Remus called the two out for dancing together all night at the party and she decided the best way to divert attention from herself was to call me a slut. Which mind you I am not, unless I'm missing a big part of that night in the corridors."

Lestrange laughed loudly drawing a few stares our way, "That is the dumbest thing ever. You lions are an odd bunch."

"Shhhh, people are staring."

"Let them," he winked, "Apparently you're already a slut."

Before he realized what was happening I send a mild stinging jinx at his hand silently while glaring. He looked at me surprised then laughed again, "Slytherin."

I tried to stop myself but snorted, "Shut up. Seriously, that little Hufflepuff looks like she's going to have a stroke."

A couple tables over sat a few younger years clad in yellow and black, one looked particularly petrified. Lestrange looked at me mischievously, gave the girl a glance, and then took my hand in his and pressed a soft kiss to it, "Now I'm sure she will."

I turned bright red and felt flustered suddenly, "You're terrible Lestrange."

"Might as well call me Rabastan at this point, by breakfast tomorrow I'm sure it will be twisted into us snogging wildly in a corner of the library."

…

The following morning I tiredly walked down to the common room and plopped down onto one of the couches with the book from Rabastan hoping to get some reading done before tryouts later that afternoon. I only got through one hex when a loud _Oi!_ Was yelled from across the common room. I groaned as I shut the book and put it under my thigh and directed a smile to my brother. He was coming in through the portrait, no doubt coming back from breakfast.

"Oi yourself James."

He was followed by Sirius, "What the bloody hell were you doing snogging Lestrange?"

"Which one?" I couldn't help but let it slip out and watch him turn almost purple.

"Which one!? Which one Ophelia? Sirius did she just ask which one?" he turned to his best friend who also seemed to be thoroughly enjoying is best mate lose his mind.

"I believe she did James," he looked at me, "And he means Rabastan. Should we be worried about the older one too?"

"No, I believe your dear cousin has that one under control," I smiled sweetly.

James nearly fell over, "Oh sweet Merlin she snogged him. My sister snogged a Slytherin."

"Stop being ridiculous James, Rabastan and I didn't snog. We merely gave a little Hufflepuff a fright when she was staring at us, he only kissed my hand," I waved at him dismissively.

He finally made it to me and crashed onto the couch next to me, "I'm having a stroke Ophelia, I just heard you say _Rabastan_ kissed your hand. As in you two were together on friendly terms."

"Correct."

"But -"

I covered his mouth with my hand, "James you're making a big deal out of nothing. I suggest you go worry about tryouts as you should be."

"How can I when you - him - _Slytherin_ …." he stared at the fire.

"I think you managed to break him," Sirius said from my other side.

"Yeah, well, all my friends don't have to be his friends. Now if you'll excuse me, I want to read in peace," i got up and left the common room and headed to the library.

In the library I found myself at the table Rabastan joined me at that one fateful day. Half of me hoped to see him just to have someone not freak out at me hours before my tryours, but the other half was worried it would add fuel to the fire that was my brother. But as the hours drew closer to tryouts I abandoned the library to go get ready. On my way out of the common room to head out to the pitch I was pulled behind the tapestry that lead to the stairs to the dungeons.

"I swear when I made that joke yesterday I didn't think it would actually happen," Rabastan stood there with his hands up looking worried.

I just laughed in response, "I didn't think you had anything to do with it. Though I will say if it wasn't for the fact today is tryouts my brother's reaction has been hilarious so far."

"So you're not mad?"

"Why would I be? We're friends Rabastan, or at least I like to think we are," I smiled and placed a hand on his arm, "I would love to stay and chat in this dark cramped staircase, but I really do have to get to tryouts."

"Of course," he ran a hand through his hair, "good luck today and make sure not to knock anyone off their broom."

"I'll try my best."

"I look forward to stealing the quaffle from you when we play Gryffindor," he winked before shoving me gently out to the corridor, "Now go."

I walked down to tryouts with a giant smile plastered on my face ready to take on anything.

When I arrived to tryouts James was standing at the center of the pitch with a notebook telling people to line up by position. I stepped behind Andrew Wood, a third year, and began to go over different moves. We would be running some drills with the two other chasers already on the team. I purposefully ignored everyone around me, especially those looking to gossip.

When it was finally my turn I was so in the zone even Sirius couldn't get under my skin. Thankfully James was in captain mode and not brother mode, "Alright Ophelia, I want you to get up in the air with McLaggen and Stevens and see how many goals you can make together in four minutes. Go."

I shot up into the air and let instinct take over. I was making sure to communicate and do my best without showing off. I knew James hated when people don't play as a team and always yells _there is no I in team_.

The three of us were working well together and when James called us down he smile, "I think we have a decision made. Ten goals and the teamwork seemed natural from here."

McLaggen nodded, "Give us a few practices and I bet we can come up with some silent plays."

James bounced on his feet, "I love it. Ophelia, welcome to the team. Go wash up guys and get some work done before dinner. Team meeting at nine tonight in the common room."

I tried to stay calm as I walked to the locker room calling back, "Thanks James, you won't regret this."

…

After a long hot shower I made my way back to the castle practically on cloud nine, I was finally on the team! I'm sure I looked like a complete idiot when I walked into the common room, saw my two best friends, and squealed, "I'm the new Gryffindor chaser!"

Marlene and Lily pulled me into a tight hug and I couldn't even try to be mad at Lily. When they pulled away Marlene grabbed my hand and squeezed it, "I knew you would make it, you're a brilliant player."

"I'm so proud of you. I promise I will never miss one of your games," Lily smiled, "And I'm so sorry for what I insinuated after the party."

"It's alright Lily. Besides, that's old news, haven't you heard the scandalous activities I was up to last night?" I laughed, "I have to hunt down a little Hufflepuff."

"We weren't going to bring it up. We heard James lost it this morning. Come on, let's go to our dorm where we can talk," Marlene said grabbing Lily and my hands to drag us to the stairs.

When the three of us reached our dorm Marlene plopped on the floor and sighed, "I highly doubt the rumor is even true, but Merlin, Rabastan Lestrange is so attractive. Those bright eyes contrasting with dark hair, ugh Ophelia you two would make the cutest babies with his eyes and your curls."

I just stared at my friend unsure what to say while Lily visibly blanched, "Um there is no way Ophelia Potter, Gryffindor, would ever get together with a Slytherin like Lestrange."

"I'll have you know he's a very kind person and I would consider him a friend," I couldn't stand the idea of not defending him, especially when Lily knew nothing about him.

"Whoa hold on, did you actually snog him!?" Marlene looked giddy and I wanted to smack her. Just because I defended someone didn't mean I snogged them. I defend James to people all the time, Lily especially, and we are very much not snogging. The idea made me want to throw up.

"Seriously Marlene? _No_ , we just happen to be friendly. He's helped me out this year a couple times and he's a very good study partner. I mean actual studying and homework."

"But he's a Slytherin Ophelia!" Lily threw her hands in the air in disbelief.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize you suddenly switched bodies with James. Remember when you had that _charming_ little friend in Slytherin?"

"Unfortunately, and then he called me that awful word for a muggleborn! The way those Slytherins look at people like me is just wrong!"

"I'm _so_ sorry Snape called you a word that hurt your feelings Lily. Not all Slytherins are the same, just like all of us Gryffindors are the same! But get over it already Lily, it's just a stupid word," I realized that was not the right thing to say in this situation, despite that being my true feelings on the topic. I wasn't a crazy blood purist, I honestly didn't see the point, but I also didn't understand the way muggleborns reacted so negatively to the term mudblood. If they stopped letting it bother them, people would stop saying it to get under their skin.

Marlene gave me a scathing look, "Ophelia!"

"Is that what you really think?" Lily looked on the verge of tears.

"Lily, I didn't mean it like that-"

"I don't see any other way you could mean it. You think it's an okay word to say."

"No I just -"

"You know what Ophelia, Sirius is more like a Potter than you are, you seem to be taking after your mother's side of the family more and more," Lily was crying now.

"I'm nothing like the Blacks Lily and you know that! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it the way you're taking it."

"I'm not so sure, why else would you want to be friends with _Lestrange_?"

I was about to respond but Marlene cut me off, "I think you should go take a walk for a bit, give each other some space."

"Why am I the one who has to leave? Lily is the one that decided to overreact and twist my words."

Marlene gave me a pointed look and I sighed and headed to the door. I was opening the door when I heard Lily mumble, "I'm sure you'll be quite welcome in the dungeons when you tell them you think it's okay to call your best friend a _mudblood._ "

"I never called you a mudblood, but you sure as hell are acting like one right now!" I yelled back at her in anger not registering what had come out of my mouth until it was too late. I felt awful and wanted to give her a hug, but the look on her face showed that I would probably be jinxed if I tried. So instead I composed my face and slammed the door behind me.

I hurried out of the common room, thankful James was still at tryouts or somewhere planning for the meeting. Oh no, the meeting… that wasn't going to be pretty. There is no way he won't hear about what a half-full common room just witnessed. Why did I have to have such a short fuse? I stood in the corridor outside of the common room not quite sure where to go and groaned, I'm the world's worst person ever…

I began to walk aimlessly around, but as I felt tears threaten to spill over I decided that a cup of hot chocolate in the kitchens might help. I don't think the elves will judge me, they always seem to adore it when students come down and ask for something. I was almost to the portrait that led to the kitchens when I heard someone yell from behind me, "Oi!"

I stiffened and turned scared to see my brother or one of his friends. When I saw Rabastan with two of his friends I almost sighed, "Oh, hey."

"So did you make the team?" He asked as he approached.

To my utter horror a sob escaped and I just blurted out, "I'm such a terrible person."

Rabastan looked extremely confused, "You didn't manage to actually throw Black off his broom did you?"

I shook my head and he asked tentatively, "Did you make the team?" when I nodded he continued, "So why are you terrible?"

"I'm pretty sure I just ruined my friendship with Lily and probably everyone else."

He threw a look at his friends and they just shrugged and began walking away to give us space, "Come on, let's go into the kitchens and you can tell me why you're convinced you ruined all your friendships."

I nodded and followed, "I'm such an idiot Rabastan, and I swear I always manage to say the worst things possible in terrible situations."

I sat down at a little table in the corner of the kitchens, the one I would always sit at with James. A little elf Winky appeared and I smiled at her, "Can we have two hot chocolates please?"

"Of course Miss Ophelia," she eagerly bounced around the kitchen quickly making and bringing the hot chocolates.

"Thank you very much Winky."

"So," Rabastan started, "What exactly happened?"

"After tryouts Marlene and Lily confronted me about you. Marlene didn't care, but Lily has a special hatred for Slytherins thanks to Snape's name calling last year."

"So she's mad at you for being friends with me?"

I took a sip of hot chocolate and it made me feel slightly better, "That would be easy to fix, but I have this lovely tendency to speak before I think. And I told her to just get over being called a mudblood already."

Rabastan gave me a strange look, "Is that all?"

"No, she wouldn't let me defend why I said it and then told me I was turning into my mum's side of the family and that Sirius is more of a Potter than I am. Which is just ridiculous because I am _nothing_ like the Blacks. And then Marlene told me to leave and Lily told me all the Slytherins would be proud of me for calling my best friend a mudblood. So what do I do? I correct her and remind her I never called her that but she sure was acting like one."

"Why did you tell her to get over being called a mudblood?"

"Because it's just so stupid, it's just a word that people use to make muggleborns feel lesser and the muggleborns let it happen. If they took all the power away from the word people would eventually stop using it."

"I feel like she would have been a lot less offended if she had let you explain."

"Yeah, but now it's all going to be blown out of proportion because James is already mad at me and the whole 'acts fist, think after' is a shared trait between us."

"It's probably better to deal with it sooner, the longer you wait the more he can work it up in his head."

I nodded and drank more hot chocolate. Rabastan covered my hand with his, "You're not a terrible person Ophelia. People say things they don't mean all the time. And if they can't see how much you care for your friends, they're all blind. And if that's the case I promise us Slytherins aren't actually the devil's spawn."

I couldn't help laugh at that, "I know, but I love my friends and I don't want to lose them."

"So tell them that."

"You don't understand, I'm pretty sure I'm playing up there in Snape territory. And Lily loathes him now and they were friends before they came to Hogwarts."

"I bet he never apologized though."

I just finished my hot chocolate in response causing Rabastan to chuckle. I smiled at him, "You're a great friend Rabastan. You barely know me, yet you have come to my rescue multiple times in a very short span of time."

"I take care of those I care about," he shrugged but didn't make eye contact, "Now I think you should go face the music. You're a Gryffindor, you're supposed to be brave so it shouldn't be a problem."

I snorted, "Yeah no, remember I'm an almost Slytherin."

"Then fake it until you make it. The longer you wait the worse it'll be. And hopefully she's calmed down a bit as well."

"One can hope," I pulled him into a hug, "If you don't see me at breakfast it probably means I was murdered."

…

I knew I had a small window to get to the common room while everyone was at dinner. That was if everyone went to dinner… I sighed with relief when I saw the common room empty, part of me itched to grab my book on hexes to pass the time, but then I figured if anyone bothered to read the actual pages it wouldn't exactly help my cause in their eyes. And I knew Remus had a habit of reading over people's shoulders when a book was present in big group conversations.

So instead I stared at the fire, trying to keep my temper down and making myself promise to not tell Lily to get over herself. I didn't have to wait long for the group to get back all different levels of being in thought. When James saw me he looked pissed, but I spoke before he could, "even though you have already made rash judgements, I believe you owe me a chance to defend myself since I never got one earlier."

Lily had the smarts to look guilty at that comment. Good, she knows she blew this up. James nodded gruffly and everyone came over to join the little area we always lounge in. I wanted to roll my eyes at the fact I had to make a public apology while Lily got to make one in our room Despite saying what she said in front of everyone.

"For the record I never called Lily a mudblood," I held my hand up to stop interruptions, "If anyone interjects while I'm talking I will walk out that door, I'm not in the mood. Anyway, I was defending my friend to Lily when she went off about all Slytherins are evil because of what Snape said to her. I told her to get over it _because_ by giving such a power to a stupid little word is just giving blood purists an easy way to hurt you. If muggleborns stopped getting so offended and upset they wouldn't have an easy little dig to get under your skin with. Them Lily lost her goddamn mind before I could say any of that. And said some very hurtful things herself mind you. So I lashed out by saying she was acting like a mudblood because I knew it would hurt her as much as she had just hurt me. And it also is really upsetting you all think so little of me and how much you all mean to me. I love you guys."

Everyone was silently mulling over what I had said when Lily finally spoke, "I should have let you explain yourself…"

"Yes you should have."

"But you have to see where I'm coming from Ophelia."

"No I don't actually, my friends don't have to be your friends and you guys don't get a say in it. It's bad enough I have an obnoxiously overprotective twin, I don't need my best friends meddling in my business as well. This is why I didn't want to tell you guys in the first place."

"I'm sorry we made you feel that way. And your right, I don't get a say regardless how I feel, as long as he's a good friend to you," Lily smiled, "I'm sorry. Can we stop being stubborn and stop accidentally insulting each other?"

I pulled her into a hug, "Sounds good to me."


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome back lovely readers! As always I am only here for a play date between my creations and JK Rowling's creations.

Following Lily and my make up everyone in our group made it a point to not bring up my friendship with a certain Slytherin and I continued meeting up with him in the library. I always looked forward to those evenings because we could always talk about topics I wouldn't dare bring up around my friends in Gryffindor. Well, maybe I would chance it with Remus because he wants to teach defense one day, but it wouldn't be the same as discussing theory with Rabastan.

I was enjoying my fifth year after the hiccup at the start and it was finally the week before our first Hogsmeade trip - Saturday - and the first quidditch game - Sunday. Unfortunately it was Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff so I didn't expect it to be all that entertaining.

It was Wednesday evening and the girls and I were lounging in our dorm all reading different things. I had moved on from the book about hexes from Rabastan and he had now let me borrow a book on curses, it was fascinating and I had never heard about majority of them until cracking the book. Lily was reading some muggle novel and Marlene was reading the newest copy of Witch's Weekly. The silence was broken when Marlene threw her magazine down, "Do you think Sirius is ever going to ask me out? I mean I always take care of him after he does something stupid and it's not fair."

"You know he's rather thick when it comes to feelings," I chastised not looking up from my book.

"Come on Marlene you should stop waiting around for him. We live in a progressive time you know, girls can ask boys out. It happens all the time in the muggle world."

"But what if he already has a girl he's taking?"

This time I put my book down after marking where i was, "Do you want me to go ask James?"

Marlene guiltily nodded and I got up and headed to the boy's dormitory. I knocked then walked in covering my eyes, "Everyone decent?"

"You're good Ophelia," Remus said with a chuckle.

Opening my eyes I noticed it was just him and James present and I thanked my lucky stars, "James I had a quick question for you."

"Shoot," he said sitting up in his bed, hair messier than usual.

"Do you know if Sirius is taking anyone to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

He eyed me suspiciously, "Why…?"

"It's not for me, I'm asking for a friend."

"Does this friend happen to be Marlene?" Remus interjected. I just nodded back.

James shrugged, "Not to my knowledge, and he usually brags if he does. But I would suggest she asks him soon."

"Thank you boys. Have a wonderful night," I smiled at them and headed back to my own dorm. When the door was shut behind me I jumped on Marlene's bed, "James does not believe he has a date yet, but suggests you ask him asap."

"Oh my god you told him!?" she buried her face in a pillow.

"No of course not, him and Remus guessed right away though," I absentmindedly flipped through her magazine and turned to Lily, "Be my date this weekend?"

She blushed crimson, "I would love to, but…. I might have already said yes to someone."

"Did you finally say yes to my brother?" I got excited at the prospect of my brother being happy.

Lily frowned though, "No, um, Frank Longbottom asked me."

"Isn't he a sixth year?" Marlene asked beaming as she sat up from her pillow, "That's amazing Lily!"

"Yeah, I'm really excited. It's my first date, and I have no idea what to wear."

"Don't worry we'll help you out," I told her, but when I saw the look on her face i added, "And by that I mean Marlene will help and I will just watch. Unless you want to borrow something from my closet."

"I don't want to do it up too much, I mean I should just be myself right?"

"No!" Marlene jumped up, "Have you learned nothing from me? You wants to make his jaw drop when he sees how gorgeous you are all done up."

"I personally agree with Lily on this one…"

"Oh hush, you're a hippie, what do you know?" Marlene shot back at me, "Don't worry Lily I'll make sure you're done up just enough for it to not look like you're trying too hard."

Lily smiled at this, "Okay, but only if you get up the courage to ask Sirius out."

"Deal."

…

By Friday Lily had a date, Marlene surprisingly got the courage and now had a date with Sirius, and I was stuck with my brother as my date who decided I would be helping him spy on Lily the whole day. I didn't even feel like fighting him on his ridiculous plan because it's not like I had any other options for my Saturday, Peter had detention and Remus was feeling sick again.

I was wandering the corridors before curfew that night humming to myself and trying to figure out ways to divert James from losing his mind the following day. I could probably talk quidditch strategy and convince him to go to the game with me Sunday to spy on the other teams' moves. But that would only last so long… I could promise to buy as much candy as he wants for him, or make him come clothes shopping with me. No, that would be a disaster. I was pulled from my musing when I heard behind me, "Hey Potter!"

I whirled around and saw Rabastan's older brother standing there, "What do you want Lestrange?"

"I know Rab's been lending you some books from our family's library. What are you playing at?"

I wouldn't lie, Rodolphus was intimidating. He was a seventh year with quite the reputation, but I tried to pretend that didn't scare me a bit, "If you're worried I was going to share them with anyone, I won't."

"Why are you interested?" he was leaning against the wall by me now.

"Why shouldn't I be interested? I think we can both agree there's a benefit to knowing all of magic. And for the record your brother offered to lend me books so I wouldn't have to keep slipping them from the restricted section," I gave him a haughty look.

He let out a bark of a laugh, "Well aren't you a pleasant little surprise. I was concerned Rabastan was trying to corrupt a sweet little lion, but it seems he didn't have to."

I rolled my eyes at his comment, people took the difference between light and dark magic a little too seriously sometimes, "Is that all? I have to get back to my common room soon. I don't plan on spending my first Hogsmeade trip of the year in detention."

"If you ever need anything Potter, you let me know."

"Thanks Lestrange, I'll see you around," as I walked back to the common room quickly I tried to make sense of what he meant by that, but I came up blank. Maybe I should ask Rabastan what his brother meant by that, but a knot in the pit of my stomach made me feel like that might be a bad idea.

I went up to bed when I finally made it back with five minutes to spare. I was all snuggled in bed with my book when Marlene and Lily came up to go to bed. Marlene gave me a strange look, "What's up with you?"

"I just had the strangest conversation with Rodolphus Lestrange."

Lily scoffed but refrained from responding. Marlene raised an eyebrow, "He didn't threaten you or anything, did he?"

"The opposite actually."

…

I woke up the next day to Lily shaking me awake, "Ophelia get up, you promised to help me get ready."

"I thought I was too much of a hippie for you?" I joked rolling out of bed and heading to my small closet looking for something to wear myself. I settled on a dress quickly after sticking my hand out the window and determining it wasn't too cold yet, but added a cardigan to the ensemble just in case.

"Please help me with my makeup Ophelia, Marlene is trying to put too much on me."

"Lily, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't even have that dress you're wearing!"

"Yes, and now it's time for Ophelia's contribution to my look," Lily looked frazzled over the prospect of going on a date.

"Are we even going to go get breakfast?" I asked after my stomach growled.

"Here," Marlene passed me a slice of toast, "I went down earlier to grab us some food."

"You're amazing," I took a bite and then pulled my makeup out of my trunk, "Come sit Lily."

She sat next to me on my bed and I began to do her makeup on the more natural side, which was usually how I did my own. I did a few beauty charms as well and she was quickly done, "There, go look in the mirror and tell me what you think."

She hurried in and yelled back, "Thank you, _this_ was what I had in mind."

Marlene scoffed, "No one appreciates me here."

"I appreciate you. Now go make yourself look all pretty for your date with Sirius. I'm going to take a shower," I headed into the bathroom kicking Lily out and enjoyed the hot water rolling down my body.

My mind wandered back to what Rodolphus Lestrange had said to me the previous night _If you ever need anything Potter, you let me know_. It was so random, I mean I'm friends with his brother, it's not like I need his help getting books from their family library. I mean he was of age, so he could always get me alcohol, but I doubt that's what he meant. Though he didn't specify… And I could take care of myself regarding any students wishing to harm me, though I don't know why they would. I shook my head and stepped out of the shower drying myself quickly with a charm. I followed it with a few more to make sure my curls were tamely going down my back and I had a hint of makeup on.

I entered the dorm to Marlene and Lily being ready so I dressed quickly, grabbed my bag and wand, and took the rest of my toast to go as we descended down to the common room. James was waiting there with Sirius, though he was obviously glaring daggers at Frank Longbottom. Lily hurried over to Frank with a smile and gave him a hug. I quickly linked arms with my twin, "Ready for a day of stalking those two?"

"Putting it that way makes it sound creepy…"

I shrugged, "Well it kind of is James. But let's go, before we lose sight of them."

We followed Lily and Frank out to the entrance hall with Sirius and Marlene behind us whispering to each other. The six of us, unfortunately, took a carriage together and the ride was uncomfortable as James grilled Frank the entire time. I kept giving Lily apologetic looks on behalf of my twin's terrible behavior.

When we finally made it I dragged James away by his hand, "Come on, be subtle. We are going to go get candy to give her space, then we can go find them again."

"Fine, but you're paying."

"Fine."

In Honeydukes James made it a point to buy an absurd amount of chocolate, but at least it meant it would take longer. And afterwards I would hopefully be able to get him to go look at quidditch supplies until lunch. I was trying to reach my favorite bar of dark chocolate when someone grabbed the last one, "Hey, I was trying to get that."

"I know, but you were struggling a bit too much," i looked up to see Rabastan and he handed me the bar.

"Sorry, thank you. It's my favorite. And if i have to spend the rest of the day being dragged around by James I'm going to need it," I half joked. He looked like he wanted to say something but didn't know how to, "Spit it out Rabastan, did you want this too?"

"No it's not that. I heard my brother talked to you yesterday," he looked concerned, which confused me.

"Oh yeah, I'm pretty sure he was doing his brotherly duty and making sure I wasn't going to get you in trouble or anything. He was nice and I assured him he had nothing to worry about."

Rabastan had an unreadable expression flash across his face before he smiled, "Well I'm glad, sometimes he can be a bit much."

"Older brothers are like that, despite being twins James likes to remind me he's ten minutes older than me. But I have to go make sure he doesn't try and make me buy him the whole store, I said i would pay."

"Wouldn't want that. I'll see you later Ophelia," he smiled.

I waved goodbye and found my brother with his arms full of sweets, "Seriously James?"

He shrugged, "You said you were buying."

"Let's just go check out. Then we can go look at quidditch gear. We can resort back to stalking Lily at lunch."

We walked slowly with our bags while talking, not in a rush to get ot the shop. James was animatedly explaining McGonnagal's reaction to one of their latest pranks and I couldn't help but laugh at the image in my head of her office being a swamp, "Is that why Peter has detention?"

"Yeah, he wasn't fast enough getting away."

"You guys really are crazy," the shrieking shack caught my eye, "Sometimes I wish I was as bold as you James. Like wishing i was crazy enough to go check out the shrieking shack just to say I did it."

He shook his head furiously, "That's a terrible idea Ophelia."

"But so are half the things you do, and then you have these amazing stories and memories."

"Yeah, but they say the shrieking shack is dangerous."

I scoffed, "How dangerous could a few ghosts or ghouls be? But don't worry, it's not like I'll ever do it. Unless Sirius dared me or something, then I would have to on principle."

James laughed, "You two are so dysfunctional, it's ironic you hate how much he is part of our family because you fight like brother and sister."

"Whatever, let's change the subject."

"So you and Rabastan Lestrange?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up James, we're just friends!" I shoved him, but he didn't move much.

"Do you want to be just friends?"

"Yes. I can't believe you are trying to have this conversation… I like being friends with him James, isn't that enough?"

"I don't know Ophelia, I saw the way he looked at you in Honeydukes," James teased.

"I'm going to smother you in your sleep."

We were silent again wandering aimlessly until James spoke again, "Do you think Lily will ever like me back?"

"I honestly do James," I linked arms with him, "You're amazing, despite the fact you drive me up a wall. And I think you two would be perfect, I think she's just scared of how much you like her. She was so nervous about today, it's her first date. You have to give her time and a bit of space."

"I'm still sitting somewhere I can see them at lunch."

"Unless they go to Madame Puddifoots, I'm _not_ going there with you."

We spent the rest of the time up to lunch enjoying the weather instead of shopping more. By the time James spotted Lily and Frank heading to the Three Broomsticks I was starving. We sat in a booth James picked and he ordered us butterbeers and fish and chips. I practically inhaled my food and at his curious look I shrugged, "The girls made me miss breakfast and all I got was a measly piece of toast."

He nodded and began looking in the direction of Lily again who was laughing at something Frank said. After fifteen minutes of complete silence I stood up, "If I'm going to have to sit here and watch you pine after a girl on a date I need firewhiskey."

James waved me off and I sighed heading to the bar, hoping Rosmerta was in a good mood today. Checking to make sure no professors were around I slid into a seat and flashed the young woman a smile, "I hope you had a wonderful summer Rosmerta."

"You know I did Ophelia," she sent me a wink and came over, "What can I get you today?"

"I was hoping you could help out one of your favorite students, only second to my own brother," I pulled my coin purse out, "I promise I'll pay you double."

She rolled her eyes, "Is James with you today?"

"Yes, he's pining after his redheaded flower," I said quietly making her laugh and pull out two glasses. She poured two doubles on the rocks and I passed her some coins, "You are a saint."

She pocketed the coins and quickly turned to another customer. I turned to head back to the table completely intending to drink both myself when I almost ran directly into someone. They steadied my drinks so they wouldn't spill and I looked up to see Rodolphus who looked ready to laugh, "Aren't you only fifteen?"

I took a sip from one of the glasses, "Your point? I have my ways."

"Yes, I saw you paid double."

"Only on the one, she never counts when she's busy like this. She trusts James too much and thinks we're like the same person," I smirked at the look on his face.

"Well if you decide to not want to pay for your drinks anymore you're welcome to join us over in the corner," he motioned to a table full of Slytherins laughing, "Rabastan should be joining us. And it looks like your brother won't miss the company."

I looked at James still staring in the same direction, honestly the boy was hopeless. I weighed the options, watch James stare at Lily until he decides to follow them when they leave or go hang out with Rabastan. I didn't want to intrude on Rabastan's other friends, especially since they were Slytherins, but I wanted to actually have fun this trip. I sighed, "let me just go tell James."

He nodded and I walked over to my brother handing him one of the drinks, "Here, you need this. I'm going to go over and hang out with a few people."

James looked at me briefly, "Okay, see you later Ophelia."

I shook my head and went over to the table in the corner mustering up all my Gryffindor courage. It wouldn't be bad, Rabastan would be joining and Rodolphus had been nice so far. When I got close I waved and a blonde boy got up to give me his seat, "oh thank you, you didn't have to…"

"Avery, Max Avery."

"Ophelia Potter," I smiled then turned to Rodolphus, "So what do Slytherins do for fun? I hope it's better than staring at people."

"We were just talking about the fact you managed to get served."

"Ah, so you talk about people. How riveting," I took a sip of my drink and looked around the group and only recognized a couple, Bellatrix Black and Lucius Malfoy, "If that's the case it's easier to do it when you actually know who everyone is."

"Well I'm sure you know Bella and Lucius, and you just met Avery. That," he gestured to a severe looking seventh year, "is Antonin Dolohov and next to him is Barty Crouch Jr. Rab's probably on his way with Evan Rosier."

"Nice to meet you all. Since we are judging people," I noticed the damned little Hufflepuff that caused me so much grief and pointed, "Her. What are your thoughts?"

Bellatrix laughed, "A measly little badger?"

"She's quite inconvenient if you ask me," I huffed taking a sip.

Avery pointed to the Ravenclaw Head Boy, "I know he's Head Boy, but he does not know how to live a little."

"That's not true, the amount of times I've caught him getting books he should not be reading… he's lost any control to ever give me a detention," I interjected and shrugged at their looks, "What? It's true. This game is boring, you don't plan on doing it for everyone here do you?"

"That's what I tell them," Bellatrix huffed giving the boys a look, "But they insist on doing it when they're bored."

"Quidditch is always a good topic in my opinion. Are you guys ready for tomorrow?" I asked knowing a couple of them were on the team.

I felt hands on my shoulders and heard Rabastan say from behind me, "Don't any of you dare answer that. You're looking at Gryffindor's newest chaser."

"Come on that's not fair. It's their own fault if they don't pay attention to things like that," I turned around and stuck my tongue out at him. I looked at the boy beside him, "Hello Rosier."

"Potter," he nodded his head and took a seat.

Rabastan did the same, pulling a chair over next to me. He took a sip of my drink and shot his brother a look, "And you bought her firewhiskey."

"Whoa, don't blame me. She got it for herself when she was sitting with her brother," everyone looked over to see James going between staring at Lily and writing something, probably plays for quidditch.

"Do I even want to know?" Rabastan asked me while throwing an arm around the back of my chair. I stole my drink back and finished it while giving him a shrug and he laughed, "Well as long as you don't try to make me _dance_ again…"

I rolled my eyes content on not responding to the comment, but Bellatrix looked at me curiously, "Um excuse me?"

"I had to walk her back to her common room once when she was drunk and she insisted on trying to get me to dance with her."

"I was very sad when you wouldn't, ruined my entire night," I joked, "And _thank you_ for bringing up such an embarrassing memory."

Dolohov scoffed, "Like we haven't all been there."

"Potter and Black are making their way over here," Rodolphus said quietly to the table. I groaned wishing the floor would swallow me. Rabastan they accepted, or at least James did, but I don't think they will be kind about this.

Rabastan brushed my shoulder, "Why don't we go intercept them before they start a scene here?"

I got up quickly and said goodbye to everyone before pulling Rabastan quickly in the direction of my brother and his friend, "Hey James, Sirius. Let's go outside before you embarrass everyone, okay?"

They looked ready to argue but I grabbed them both by the wrist and dragged them after me. Once outside there wasn't really anyone around and I turned on them, "What were you about to do in there? Sirius you're on a date, with one of my best friends! Why are you concerning yourselves with my business again?"

"You were hanging out with Bellatrix, my nearly insane cousin!" Sirius exclaimed as if that explained everything.

"You make it sound like we were dress shopping together. James was just staring at Lily. I figured I might as well talk to people while I waited for Rabastan to show up."

"You were waiting for me?"

"Well yeah, everyone else was preoccupied with something else. When your brother said you were on your way to join them I figured I might as well wait with people who will respond to me," I gave James a pointed look.

"But Slytherins!" Sirius continued.

I pointed to Rabastan, "Slytherin," pointed to myself and then them, "Gryffindors. Now that we cleared that up can I go?"

"I don't like you making friends with them," James said carefully.

"Remember our conversation earlier James? What if I had said no, it would come with the territory," I gave him a pointed look and he immediately deflated.

"Come on Padfoot, Marlene is probably worried one of you cursed the other by now," and he dragged his friend back inside the Three Broomsticks.

"What was that about?"

"Oh you know, just sibling stuff. I don't really feel like going back in there so I'm just going to head back to the castle."

"Let me keep you company. The carriage ride is mind numbing when you're alone."

As we waited for the a carriage to arrive Rabastan looked me over, "You look nice today."

"As opposed to every other day?" I raised an eyebrow jokingly.

"You know what I mean," he helped me into the carriage when it arrived, "Who are you rooting for tomorrow?"

"You, obviously. I want it to be that much more satisfying when I kick your ass when we play each other."

"Gee thanks Ophelia…"

I pulled out my chocolate bar from Honeydukes and broke off two pieces and handed one to him, "If I bribe you with chocolate do you promise not to be mad at me for it?"

Rabastan rolled his eyes and took the chocolate, "I feel like you're impossible to be mad at despite how often it happens with your friends."

"Oh believe me, you'll get there eventually. You're still new to this," i ate my piece of chocolate and smiled, "This is my favorite chocolate ever, I could live off of it."

"That happens to be one of my favorites as well. Though my favorite is this chocolate my mother used to bring us from Belgium when I was younger."

"Why did she stop?"

"She died," he said sadly and I immediately felt like an asshole.

"I'm so sorry Rabastan, I didn't know," I moved closer and gave him a hug.

"It's alright, it was when I was young," he cleared his throat, "So, you really think you can do better than me in a game of quidditch."

I went along with his change of subject, "Of course, I'm a Potter, we were made for the sport."

"How about this, you keep track of how many goals I score tomorrow. Then when you play Ravenclaw I'll do the same, you know give us a chance to see what we're up against. Then when the Slytherin/Gryffindor game comes we see if we can beat each other," he held out his hand.

I shook it, "You are so on Rabastan, prepare to lose."


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome back lovely readers! As always I am only here for a play date between my creations and JK Rowling's creations.

I had realized my overconfidence in myself the moment Rabastan found me after the Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw game. He had done amazing when Slytherin played Hufflepuff, and though Gryffindor had just won I hadn't scored nearly as much as he had previously. After he came to gloat about being the better player I spent the time leading up to the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin game focusing almost solely on quidditch. My competitive side became obsessive over beating him and despite the concerned comments from my friends it didn't stop me.

The game came around a couple weeks before Christmas holiday and I was ready. We were going to beat Slytherin and I was going to do better than Rabastan. At breakfast before the game I was practically bouncing in my seat as I alternated between eating and glaring at the table of green. Every so often I would mouth threats to Rabastan, though he would just laugh it off.

Finally Marlene shoved me, "Ophelia I swear if you don't stop acting like a complete nut I'm going to strangle you. Sit still and stop trying to kill people with your glare, it won't work."

"You never know Mar, it could happen we do have magic," Lily pointed out, earning herself a glare, "Anyway, you're going to do amazing Ophelia. You haven't stopped practicing for months."

"That's because I have to be the best."

"I think you're the best sister if that's any consolation," James threw an arm around me. He had been the most concerned over my new obsession with quidditch. Though I think he got scared he would lose captaincy to me next year if I continued on that way.

"It's not, I'm your only sister which means there's not competition for the spot."

Peter piped up, "Shouldn't you guys be heading down to the pitch?"

"Yes! Thank you Peter!" I grabbed both James and Sirius and dragged them behind me, "Let's go kick some Slytherin ass boys."

In the locker room you could feel the excitement in the air from the team. Everyone wanted to beat the team in green into the ground and couldn't wait for the game to start. James had everyone huddle up, "Alright guys, this is going to be tough. I don't want anyone playing like we have this in the bag. Slytherin plays tough and dirty, but that doesn't mean we can't beat them. I want you all to play the hardest you ever have. I want to go home for Christmas knowing we are one step closer to the cup. I'm proud of every single one of you, the skills you bring this team are necessary and we couldn't do it without everyone. Remember the plays and keep the snakes on their toes. Gryffindor on three! One, two, three!"

"Gryffindor!" everyone shouted.

We made our way to the pitch and once James shook hands with Rookwood the game began. It was brutal from the start, but we didn't let it intimidate us. A few times I caught some of my own teammates taking a page from Slytherin's book. I for one was not opposed to shoving if need be. Gryffindor was up by a few points, but James wasn't close to finding the snitch so McLaggen, Stevens, and I were doing our best to dodge bludgers while trying to get as many goals as we could.

After the fifth time being shoved by Rosier I chucked the quaffle to McLaggen before I dropped it and shoved Rosier back with all my strength. This caused him to tailspin away and almost fall off his broom. Rookwood yelled in protest, but Madam Hooch claimed she hadn't seen anything and told us to continue on. From there it got dirtier. McLaggen and I decided to play rougher and told Stevens to stay closer to the goal posts.

After a small nod from McLaggen I set my sights on the Slytherin chaser who had the quaffle and saw it was Rabastan. I smiled widely as even more adrenaline started rushing through my body and I picked up my speed racing towards him. McLaggen made his way under him at a slower pace to be less detected. If all went right Rabastan would drop the quaffle and I would be enough of a distraction to let McLaggen race it down to Stevens.

Rabastan gave me the strangest look when I continued to pick up speed in his direction. I smirked at him and at the very last minute I pulled my broom up and flew over him. It had the desired effect and he dropped the quaffle and I inwardly cheered.

"Are you bloody insane?' I heard him yell.

"It's up for debate!" I yelled back and flew to flank McLaggen as he barreled to the posts. He passed it to Stevens who scored. Possession returned to Slytherin and I was closest to Rosier who had it and I slammed into him again. I held my breath as a felt a bludger wizz close by us. When he didn't let go of the quaffle I slammed into him again, this time having the desired effect. I swooped down and grabbed it. As I began to go towards the posts again I suddenly heard James yell something at me. I looked over at him confused as to what he was saying, but when I felt the all too familiar feeling of getting hit by a bludger I figured it out. It had caught me in the shoulder with enough force to knock me off my broom. Everything went black before there was enough time to panic.

…

I woke up with a groan and tried to rub my face, only to discover one arm in a sling. My entire body was sore, but I was sure Madam Pomfrey had already worked most of her magic and this was just the after effects. I opened my eyes to see my friends all standing there and a little first year run out of the hospital wing.

"How long was I out for?"

My brother grabbed my hand, "We just got back from dinner. Poppy forced us to go eat."

Lily pushed my hair out of my face and gave me a motherly look, "You scared us half to death! One moment James was yelling, the next you were on the ground. You looked dead."

I looked at James and realized he had a haunted expression on his face. I couldn't imagine what it would feel like to think he was dead, even for a second. I pulled him into a one armed hug, "Hey, I'm fine. Just banged up. Okay? I love you."

He nodded and mumbled an _I love you_ back. When he pulled away I looked at everyone, "Seriously, I'm fine. Hopefully I'll get to go home tomorrow. What did Pomfrey say?"

"She said you have to stay overnight, but should be able to go to classes Monday," Marlene offered.

"See? And it's not even my dominant arm, I won't even have to steal Lily's notes," I smiled and they all cracked their own level of one.

"We lost," Remus finally announced, "James lost his mind and they caught the snitch. They won by mear points."

I was silent for a bit. I was upset that despite everything I sacrificed we had lost. And I'm sure on top of it Rabastan had probably scored more points. I faked a yawn, "I'm feeling really beat up guys. Come visit me tomorrow?"

"Yes of course," Lily said before anyone could object, "Get your rest and feel better Ophelia."

After they all left I sat up and closed my eyes replaying the fall over and over. I lost track of how many times i relived it in my mind before I was pulled out of my head at the sound of the doors opening. I looked up and was surprised to see not only Rabastan, but his brother and Bellatrix. Rabastan got to me first and he looked me over for any untreated injuries before exclaiming, "Are you fucking insane?"

"Excuse me?"

"I've never seen a Gryffindor play so dirty in my life! Did you want to get targeted?"

"I was just evening the playing field Rabastan, you guys always play like that."

"Yeah, but none of the other teams ever try and take us out for it. And we always get penalties for it - well most of the time. Hooch just turned a blind eye to everything you did that game. I'm surprised Rookwood didn't send a bludger at her."

I shrugged, "It's part of the game Rabastan. I'm fine. Stop sounding like James."

Bellatrix snorted from the other side of my bed, "He's got a point. Rookwood was aiming for your head. If you hadn't moved to see what your brother said you would probably be dead."

Everyone was silent. I touched my head absentmindedly and didn't like thinking about my almost death, so I changed the subject, "Did I at least score more goals than you Rabastan?"

"Not exactly..." he said quietly.

"Bloody hell, I should just quit quidditch while I'm ahead!"

"No way! I've never seen anyone play with so much passion before, you were right when you said Potters were made for the sport," Rabastan insisted, "You're a much better player than I am because you play for your team too, not just yourself."

"Whatever."

"Rookwood was taken care of," Rodolphus spoke for the first time.

"What does that mean?"

"It means you won't have to worry about him almost killing you again," Bellatrix smiled.

I felt like I probably didn't want to know, "Oh, thank you then. I quite like my head how it is."

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Bellatrix pulled a wrapped up tart from her bag, "Here, sweets make everything better."

"Thank you, at least _someone_ brought me something good," I gave the boys a pointed look, "Now if you are going to keep berating me, you can leave Bellatrix and I."

"I knew I liked you for a reason," the older girl gave a wicked grin.

Rodolphus placed a hand on my shin and gave a gentle squeeze, "I do have to be off. Feel better soon Ophelia."

I rolled my eyes at his stiff persona and blew him a kiss to try and get a reaction out of the stoic young man. I was disappointed when I got none and he smirked before heading out. Rabastan and Bellatrix both sat in chairs on either side of me while I ate the tart quickly, "Don't you two have a party to get to?"

"Wouldn't be nearly as fun without you dancing around barefoot," Rabastan teased and I couldn't help but blush.

"Getting drunk with you sounds like a fun time," Bellatrix mused.

"So is there a party to celebrate your brutal win?" I asked mischievously.

"Later tonight there's one in the common room," she informed me.

I turned to Rabastan and raised an eyebrow, "Need a dance partner?"

He gave me a stern look, "Ophelia you are in the hospital wing -"

"And I happen to know Pomfrey goes to be early," at the look he gave me I pleaded, "Come on, you owe me for your friend nearly killing me. Besides I was going to sneak out tonight anyway, I hate it here."

"Rookwood is _not_ my friend. And besides I feel like it's probably a terrible idea for you of all people to come to the Slytherin common room."

"It would be interesting that's for sure," Bellatrix smiled, "I say you do it!"

"Bella you're really not helping here," he shot the girl a look.

"I'm helping the side that's more fun in this."

"I agree with Bellatrix, it'll be fun. It's either that or I'll just sneak out to Hogsmeade and go get a drink there. And who knows what kind of sordid characters I'll run into..."

Rabastan ran a hand through his hair and rolled his eyes, "You're ridiculous Ophelia Potter."

"Thank you Rabastan. Now what will it be? Be my dance partner or will I be spending a lovely night with Bellatrix?"

Bellatrix laughed, "I might have to dance barefoot with you."

"I might have to borrow clothes from you actually…" I thought out loud.

"I see I have no choice in this whatsoever. Don't tell me I didn't warn you," Rabastan conceded.

…

When I was sure Madame Pomfrey was asleep in her living quarters attached to the hospital wing I got up and arranged the pillows to look like I was asleep. I grabbed my wand from the bedside table and disillusioned myself for the walk down to the dungeons. Bellatrix met me outside of the Slytherin common room as we planned and quickly brought me up to her dorm.

Her little sister Narcissa, a sixth year, was sitting on a bed and smiled, "I'm Narcissa Black."

"Ophelia Potter, nice to meet you," I looked around and it wasn't much different from my dorm except for the colors, "Which closet is your's Bellatrix?"

She motioned to the one closest to the bed Narcissa was sitting on. I went over to it and began going through her clothing, "Why is there so much black?"

"Sorry we can't all be hippies Ophelia," she said sarcastically coming over. Eventually she found what she was looking for and handed it to me, "Put it on before you judge it."

I quickly put on the black dress she had handed me, though it was more lace than anything. It flowed nicely like the dresses I usually wear and it looked stunning, "Oh wow Bellatrix, I can't wear this, you should wear this."

"No way, it was made for you. I'm wearing something shorter anyway," she shot her sister a look, "And save your speech Cissy, I'll wear what I like."

Narcissa gave me a once over, "It really is stunning on you. Will you be putting the sling back on? I could help."

I moved my arm around a bit, it was sore, but I think everything had healed for the most part. And whatever did hurt now would probably stop hurting soon enough with alcohol, "No I'll be leaving it off."

She nodded, "Well I'm off to get ready myself."

"Don't worry, Lucius will still want to have sex with you not matter what you wear!" Bellatrix yelled after her younger sister with a laugh.

"You're cruel," I chastised her half heartedly.

Bellatrix went to her trunk then pulled out a bottle, "It's elf made, father gave it to me for my 17th birthday."

"This stuff is amazing, I've snuck it when my parents had important dinners."

She conjured two glasses and poured them halfway then handed me one, "Cheers to… new friends."

I clinked glasses with her and relished the taste of the wine, "You would never find this in Gryffindor."

Bellatrix gave me a look that said it all, "Not surprised. Now, let's talk makeup."

"I will hex you if you try anything excessive."

"I wasn't going to," she held her hands up, "I was going to tell you where to find my makeup."

"Oh, sorry, I'm used to fighting down my one friend on it. But beauty charms usually do the trick just fine," I plopped down on her bed, "But go ahead if you want to do some makeup the muggle way."

She glared at me, "Don't compare me to a muggle, I'm more than capable to do my makeup with magic."

"Good, then come sit," I patted the spot next to me, "I feel like just relaxing for a second where no one is fussing."

"I don't know how you deal with people being constantly overbearing, Rodolphus learned very quickly it won't end well if he is."

"I don't mind it when it's sometimes, I just don't like when someone does it because they feel obligated. But more about you and Rodolphus," I raised an eyebrow and finished my glass of wine and poured us both more, "How serious is it?"

"We'll be engaged once we graduate this year," she said with a shrug.

"Is that a good thing?" despite my place in pureblood society, my mother was a Black and she made sure we knew how it worked. And sometimes you were forced to marry someone for the sake of blood.

"Oh yes, I'm pretty sure he's one of the few men out there who can handle me without stifling me. Now what about you and Rab?"

"Not you too!" I groaned, "Come on, he and I are just friends."

She gave me a look and then got up, "Come on, finish your glass. I think I've kept you to myself long enough."

"Wish me luck," I stood and downed my glass then followed her to the door. When we walked into the common room I was surprised how similar their party was the the parties we threw in Gryffindor. Obviously the decor was _very_ different and everyone looked more put together, but that didn't surprise me. Bellatrix pulled me over to the opposite side of the common room and stopped in front of the group I had been with at the Three Broomsticks. She greeted everyone with a nod and a kiss to Rodolphus. I gave everyone a little wave as they looked me over.

Antonin Dolohov twirled me, "You should borrow Bella's clothes more often."

The compliment caused me to blush. I quickly turned to Rabastan, "Let's go get drinks."

He nodded and led me over to where they were serving. As we walked through the crowd I received minimal glares, which was a pleasant surprise. I had prepared myself to be the most hated person in the room. After grabbing drinks Rabastan pulled me closer to him, "Dance with me?"

"Only if I get to twirl you," I laughed.

With an exaggerated eye roll he let out a sigh, "I guess…. Come on."

The two of us danced by alternating who spun who until I got dizzy. I leaned on him so I wouldn't fall over, "Okay, okay, let's dance like normal people before I fall flat on my face."

After a couple of songs Rabastan pulled us over to get another drink, "You're actually a really good dancer."

"My mother made sure of it, I am a pureblood you know," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I know, you just don't act like the girls in my house."

"I think Bellatrix and I get along very well," I protested.

"Bellatrix isn't normal for our house either."

"Well the girls should take a couple notes from her."

A strange look passed across his face before he handed me a drink and changed the subject, "Let's go find everyone again, my feet need a break."

"Lead the way!"

When we got back over to the other side of the common room Dolohov, Avery, and Rosier were lounging on some armchairs while Crouch was a little ways away trying (and failing) to flirt with some girl. I gave the boys a look, "How long has he been trying to get her to dance?"

"Too long," Dolohov rolled his eyes.

Rabastan took a seat as well and gave me an apologetic look. Dancing really wasn't his thing apparently, oh well. We all chatted for a while, thankfully avoiding the topic of quidditch. Eventually we got onto the topic of OWLs and NEWTs.

"I really am not looking forward to the testing at the end of the year," Rosier moaned.

"Stop being a child, it's really important if you want any sort of notable job," I chastised. I had heard the speech too many times from Lily not to.

"It really wasn't that bad," Dolohov offered up, "Just study a bit and focus on what's most important. That's what I did and I got into all the classes I wanted."

"Do you have any helpful tips you could share with us?" I asked, the idea of having someone who wasn't Lily as a study partner sounded like a relief. She was insanely smart and after a while studying gets overwhelming with her.

He shrugged, "A few, we could all meet up in the library at some point."

"I can't believe we are actually talking about OWLs and NEWTs right now. Parties mean fun," Avery shook my shoulders.

"It's not even like any of it matters," Crouch came over saying. Everyone glared at him with different levels of intensity.

"Not all of us can ride the waves of our father's careers," I said snidely, "I'm going to go get another drink."

I walked off before anyone could say anything to me. When I was about to head back over after getting a drink I nearly walked into Dolohov. He smiled, "Ignore him, he says dumb things way too often. Why don't we dance?"

I took the hand he offered me and smiled, "Sure!"

After dancing for a little Dolohov leaned into me, "I never thought a little lion could be as fun as you are."

"Sometimes we can be full of surprises."

He raised an eyebrow, "How does one go about revealing all of these surprises?"

I couldn't help the blush creep into my cheeks as I realized the flirtatious tone his voice had taken on, "Why would I tell you? It would ruin all my fun."

He broke out into a smirk and pulled me closer, "Well I wouldn't want to ruin all your fun, now would I?"

I just opted to smile up at him, not used to boys flirting so openly with me. Most of Gryffindor was scared to act this way around me because James had a knack for swooping down like a hawk when someone gets a little too interested in my at parties. Dolohov twirled me then pulled me close to his chest before leaning down to kiss me.

At this point I'm sure I looked like a deer in headlights and when he looked at me he chuckled, "Surely you realize how beautiful you are."

"That doesn't mean I have many people ambushing me with kisses."

"Have I overstepped?"

I pondered for a second, "I'm not quite sure yet."

"Let me help you figure it out then," he kissed me again and this time it was more heated.

I pulled away and smiled, "I detect no overstepping."

He was about to respond, but the look on his face changed completely and I realized someone was behind me. I turned around and found Bella and pulled her into a hug, "You promised to dance with me!"

She gave Dolohov a look I couldn't decipher and handed me a new drink, "Why don't we do that now my little cub."

I enjoyed dancing with Bella and quickly forgot about the strangely intimate exchange I just had. After dancing a few songs I looked around. Bella smirked at me, "What are you looking for my cub?"

"Where did Rabastan go? I haven't seen him in a while."

She shrugged and dragged me over to the drinks, "Who cares, just have fun tonight, you nearly lost your head."

"But I wanted to dance with him again."

As Bella went to hand me another drink it was intercepted by a large hand, "I believe she has had enough for tonight love."

"Rodolphus what have I said about telling me what to do?" The older girl bristled.

Rodolphus cupped her cheek, "Yes, but we are responsible for this one, and we should make sure she gets back to the infirmary."

"No way I'm not going back there! If it weren't for this I would be back in my common room already," I went to grab my drink, but he held it out of reach.

"Shall we make our way to your common room then?" Judging by the look on both their faces I doubted I would be changing Rodolphus' mind any time soon.

"Fine whatever… Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome back lovely readers! As always I am only here for a play date between my creations and JK Rowling's creations.

…

When Monday finally rolled around I was beyond annoyed. I had gotten detention for leaving the infirmary before being discharged which was highly annoying. And on top of it Rabastan had been avoiding me like the plague. I ended up spending most of my Sunday in the library with Bella of all people, which originally was because I didn't want to deal with my nosy friends, but it turns out she's just as bad. I had eventually snapped at her that _no I was not a thing with Dolohov nor Rabastan and if she asked me again she would be spending the week in the infirmary._ Of course she just found that hilarious and told me she's willing to duel any time I'd like.

I slid into my seat beside Rabastan in Defense Against the Dark Arts and glared at him, "Is there a reason you've been avoiding me, or have you just decided to show your true colors of being a git?"

He barely registers my presence and was saved from responding as Professor Vex walked in that very moment telling us it would be a practical lesson today on boggarts. He had us line up and Rabastan made sure to be as far away as possible from me. Lily and Marlene quickly joined my side, Lily mumbled to us, "I can't believe we are doing this, if you can't cast a simple _Riddikulus_ at 15 you're hopeless."

"I'm sure he just found one and didn't feel like bothering with a lesson plan for the day, he is rather lazy," Marlene whispered back, "I'm interested in seeing what people's biggest fears are though."

I rolled my eyes at her, "Of course you would be. I honestly have no idea what mine is going to be. You guys?"

Lily shrugged, "Probably my horrible sister being at Hogwarts with me."

"Spiders, definitely spiders," Marlene shuddered.

We laughed as our classmates went against the boggart, sometimes for what their fear was other times for what the spell did to the boggart. Soon I was up and was suddenly gripped with dread as the boggart began to change shapes quickly before settling on a concept I never dared to imagine. The death of my other half. A very real looking dead James was before me in a pool of blood looking like he was hit with some sort of curse I probably read about in that dark arts book once. I froze for a second before Lily's words echoed in my mind and quickly reminded myself this wasn't real. With a glance behind me I met James' hazel eyes, the same color as mine, before saying the spell and turning it into James being embarrassed wearing my pajamas.

He quickly came over to me and pulled me into a hug. Professor Vex decided to let the class out early saying we would continue this next class. James lead me out of the classroom while Marlene went to grab my bag. She met us down the corridor looking miffed as Rabastan joined her with my bag slung over his shoulder. She signed, "He insisted on carrying your damn bag to check on you."

"Guys I'm fine, stop being weird and hovering. It's a bogart, its what they do," I took my bag from Rabastan and smirked at him, "And I'm still mad at you for being mad at me. Shock isn't going to make that change."

He smirked back at me, "Would have never dared to believe it would. But too bad I'm still mad at you too."

"Quit being so dramatic, it's not like I'd ever date the bloke," our quick turn around and conversation confused my friends greatly, but the moment I made that comment James puffed up.

Suddenly his arm was no longer around me and he tried to intimidate Rabastan, "Who do I need to go kill?"

Rabastan looked between myself and my twin, myself giving him a pleading look so he would not tell my brother anything at all about that night. But of course this is a Slytherin I had managed to piss off despite being friends and the look in his eyes warned me to get away now before James could grab me. I began to inch my way from my friends when Rabastan nonchalantly said, "I caught your sister in quite the precarious situation this weekend, I found her snogging Antonin Dolohov."

If people could spontaneously combust James would have, his face turned red and he yelled, "She did what!?"

I glared at Rabastan before turning to my brother, "Honestly it's not that big of a deal."

Surprisingly it was Sirius that snapped back, "He's a Death Eater in training for Merlin's sake Ophelia."

"He is not Sirius, not all Slytherins are bloody terrible people," I looked towards where Rabastan was to point out he wasn't terrible despite this, but he was already walking away. Before he turned a corner he winked at me.

"Ophelia what has gotten into you?" Lily asked in a concerned tone, "I understand Rabastan he's smart and decent, but Dolohov? I've caught him cursing third years too many times to count."

"Well you have to admit he's easy on the eyes," Marlene said before thinking then turned red, "But that obviously doesn't condone it."

"James you're not Dad, and even if you were you couldn't tell me who I can and can't snog. So stop while you're ahead or I swear to Merlin I will shag him out of spite," I hadn't meant that comment but it had the desired effect of horrifying majority of my friends into silence.

…

I had managed to avoid the topic of a certain Slytherin - for the most part - for the rest of the week before we headed home for Christmas. On the train home I was brooding about the whole situation that had transpired the past week. I had finally come to realize that it probably wasn't the end of the world that Rabastan said something to my brother, it's not like I wanted any sort of relationship with Antonin Dolohov of all people. A fun situation had presented itself and I had taken it. Maybe Rabastan was right, I really should have let the Sorting Hat put me in Slytherin. I smiled to myself at that which caused Lily to give me a concerned look, "I do hate when you smile to yourself, it's like you're up to something."

"I'm not the prankster of the family Lil, don't worry. I'll be right back though I forgot to do something before we left school."

She waved me off, "Not like we're going anywhere for the next couple of hours."

Marlene glanced up from her magazine to give me a knowing look to which I responded with sticking my tongue out at her.

After I left our compartment I began my search for a certain dark haired Slytherin. By the time I finally found his compartment I was ready to hex the next first year who got in my way. I pulled open the door to find him lounging with Max Avery and Evan Rosier. I plopped down beside Rabastan and put my feet in his lap, "Good afternoon gentlemen."

"Haven't seen you around recently Potter," Avery said as he popped a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean in his mouth and made a face, "Ew, Merlin why do I eat these?"

I took the box from him and ate one myself, luckily getting cherry, "I don't know what you're complaining about Avery, they taste perfectly fine."

The boy scowled and harshly took them back. I looked at Rabastan and smiled, "So any fun holiday plans?"

"Not particularly, just stuffy dinner parties for the most part. What are you doing here? Last I checked _you_ were ignoring _me_ now."

"Water under the bridge, I missed your positively cheerful disposition too much. Besides, you managed to annoy my brother more than I have with a single sentence."

"Ah, ulterior motives as always Ophelia," Rabastan shifted my feet so he could get more comfortable, "Are you going to manage the whole holiday without killing Black?"

"I make no promises," I can't help but laugh, "But for the record I've managed to not knock him off his broom all year."

"Right, you've just managed to fall off your own."

"Rabastan Lestrange that was not my fault!"

"I think it partially was… playing dirty and all that."

"If you don't watch it _you'll_ be the next to fall off your broom."

"Oi!" Rosier interrupted, "Don't you dare lose us our best player."

"Of course that's the only reason you care about my wellbeing," Rabastan pretended to be offended but couldn't keep a straight face, "How about nobody falls off a broom?"

"I don't know, the experience was practically religious, I don't think I'll ever get an adrenaline rush like it any other way," I joked earning myself a flick on the leg.

"I hear Muggle drugs will do the trick," Avery deadpanned.

"You're all impossible," Rosier muttered.

…

Towards the end of the train ride to King's Cross I rejoined Lily and Marlene who had acquired the presence of Remus at some point during the ride. Merlene's first words to me had been to ask if I had enjoyed a good snog at least to which I sent a stinging jinx her way.

I was now in some sort of Muggle death machine, squished between James and Sirius in the back seat as they relayed their favorite memories from the term so far to my parents.

"What about you Ophelia? Anything fun happen to you this fall?" my mum asked turning to look at me, "I haven't received as many owls as I usually do.

"Oh you know, I've been busy studying for OWLs already because Lily insists on starting early. And I've broadened my friends circle a bit."

"Anyone we would know dear?" Dad asked.

"No I don't think so," I lied.

"It's sweet how open you are to the Muggleborns at Hogwarts, you really should make them feel welcome in the Wizarding World. Especially with everything going on," Mum said turning to the windscreen again.

Sirius snorted at the comment and I rolled my eyes, "Honestly Mum, don't you think everyone is overreacting with all this nonsense?"

"Ophelia Potter this is not something to be taken lightly. There is someone out there who wants to rid our world of anyone with relations to Muggles. Just because they do not come from magic does not mean they aren't as much part of our world."

"I never said that… My one best friend is Muggleborn."

"All the more reason to _not_ hang out with Slytherins," James hissed at me.

"What was that dear?"

"Your daughter has become friends with quite an interesting group of people clad in green," Sirius said causing me to dig my heel into his foot.

"Really? And who might they be?" my mum tried to remain calm, but I watched her tense.

"My _dear_ cousin Bellatrix has taken quite a shining to Ophelia, both Lestrange brothers are now considered close friends, and she's got an interesting relationship with one Antonin Dolohov," Sirius smirked at me.

"Fuck you Sirius Black," I elbow him as hard as I can, "James can you please control the beast you consider a friend?"

"Ophelia!" Mum all but screeched, "I will not tolerate language like that. And while I do not particularly like Druella's middle daughter that does not mean she is an evil young woman Sirius, or any of those students in Slytherin."

"But they're probably going to jump at the chance to become a Death Eater!"

My mum fixed him with a look, "You forget your cousin Andromeda, the one who married that lovely Muggleborn boy Ted. She was a Slytherin, do not besmirch all of the house or _our_ family Sirius."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Potter, I forget sometimes you're also a Black," Sirius managed to look ashamed for his outburst. James remained incredibly silent through the whole ordeal not sure whose side to be on in this one.

My father broke the tension as we approached our home, "What do you say to aparation on your way back? This auto took far too long."

"Gladly," the three of us mumbled as we got out and headed into the house and our separate rooms.

…

A couple nights before Christmas Mum popped into my room after supper. I was laying on my bed writing letters to go with my gifts to my friends. The one to Marlene was particularly long with an entire section expressing how I didn't understand her feeling for Sirius and explaining every way he had annoyed me so far.

"Can we talk darling?"

"Sure Mum," I made room on my bed for her to sit and placed my letters face down on

the bedside table, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well I've noticed you and Sirius have not grown closer one bit," she smiled fondly, "Do you think he might have feelings for you?"

"Merlin no! That's disgusting Mum, don't ever mention that around Marlene. The two are made for each other. Besides, he's literally the second brother I never asked for."

"Alright, forget I said anything then. But how are you? Sirius mentioned a boy," she raised her eyebrow.

I flopped onto my back with a sigh, "I kiss a boy and everyone blows it way out of proportion. My one friend, Rabastan, caught me kissing Antonin Dolohov and for some ungodly reason he felt the need to mention it to James of all people. It's not like I even like Antonin enough to want him to take me to Hogsmeade, and thank Merlin he hasn't asked me. I'm pretty sure Rodolphus said something to him… Anyway, it's really annoying how the boys in my life feel like they get a say in things."

Mum was silent for a moment with an unreadable expression before she smiled softly at me, "Sometimes they think they know what everyone needs in their lives, especially Potter men. How did you become friends with these other boys?"

"Well I'm closest to Rabastan and we became friends after he helped me out in the beginning of the year. The others kind of came with the friendship after some time," I reached into a drawer and pulled out an order form, "Which reminds me! Can you help me with this? I want to send Rabastan this chocolate from Belgium he told me about but I'm not quite sure how international post works."

"Of course, let me take a look," she scans the form, "This is a piece of cake, but I would suggest sending any letter separately and mention the present is coming internationally in case it's late."

We filled it all out and sent it before bed that night and I felt slightly giddy to see Rabastan's reaction when we got back to Hogwarts.

…

When Christmas finally arrived I felt like a child again. It was my favorite holiday and as tradition I was the first awake. As I was getting dressed in an obnoxious Christmas jumper James had gotten me a couple years earlier an owl flew through my window and landed on my desk.

"Happy Christmas," I greeted the owl with a scratch to the head and untied the small gift on her leg. She looked at me expectantly, "Am I supposed to open this now?"

The owl hooted happily and I didn't need to be told twice to open a gift. I started with the card that had my name written in familiar handwriting.

 _Ophelia,_

 _When I saw this shopping in Diagon Alley it immediately reminded me of you and what you told me about your sorting. I hope you like it and are having a wonderful Christmas._

 _Cheers,_

 _Rabastan_

I smiled as I began to open the gift and gasped at its contents. Inside was a simple silver necklace with a beautiful snake charm. I quickly put it on and it fell perfectly below my jumper. After inspecting it in the mirror I wrote a quick note to send back with the owl.

 _Rabastan,_

 _It's absolutely beautiful and have decided I will never take it off. Now I feel like I need to get you a second part to your gift! Now I'm off to wake up James and Sirius (I have refrained from killing him only because of your request). Have a Happy Christmas and please wish the rest of your family a happy holidays from me as well._

 _Best wishes,_

 _Ophelia_

 _..._

I would love to hear your thoughts so far (and apologize for any sort of wonky formatting, I've been using my iPad to type in Google docs and upload from copy and paste. Any suggestions to make it prettier through no computer would be very appreciated!).


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome back lovely readers! As always I am only here for a play date between my creations and JK Rowling's creations.

…

My favorite Christmas gift ended up being the one from Rabastan, and thankfully no one had asked who the new piece of jewelry had been from. My mum gave me knowing looks, but I think she knew I didn't want anything Slytherin brought up around James and Sirius.

The holiday break was coming close to the end and I had been in my room experimenting with my gift from Lily, she had gotten Marlene and I some fancy Muggle makeup. I was determined to figure out more complicated techniques other than the basics of beauty charms. I was at my desk with a mirror in front of me and a copy of _Witch's Weekly_ with a makeup style Marlene had mentioned would look good on me once while listening to a Muggle record. I was done with the eye makeup and was applying and darker shade of lipstick than I would usually wear when my door banged open and James and Sirius came barreling in.

James jumped on my bed while Sirius sprawled out on the floor while commenting, "There is no way you are going out for New Year's Eve looking like that."

"I hardly think that is your concern Sirius, I'm allowed to do my makeup however I like," I applied some finishing touches and then turn around and smile at them, "I guess I'll have to ask James on advice for a dress then."

"Where are you even going Ophelia?" James examined the dresses I had pulled out of my closet.

"Mum and Dad said I could go to Marlene's to celebrate with her and Lily since you two are having Remus and Peter over. And before you even ask, no they are _not_ coming here. Lily doesn't want to be harassed the last night before going back to Hogwarts."

"I will pick the ugliest dress if you don't get her over here."

"I hate to say this Prongs, but I don't think your sister owns an ugly dress," Sirius picks up the dress Bella had given to me, "We are locking you up until you're thirty Ophelia, we can't have boys looking at you in something like this."

"You're a genius Sirius, that's perfect! Turn around," I grab the dress from him and move him by his shoulders so I can put the lacy black dress on.

"We aren't eleven anymore Ophelia, you can't keep doing this!" James turned bright red and spun quickly around, "Padfoot I will murder you in your sleep if you even try to look."

"Don't worry James, he only has eyes for our radiant Marlene, who I will also be seeing tonight and I will tell her if he sneaks a peak," I grab my wand and with a flick my dress is zipped and I'm looking for the perfect heels, even though I know the moment we get to the party I got us into they will be coming off. Not that I'm mentioning the party to James and Sirius, best case they tell Mum what I'm really doing and worst case they try to tag along.

"Why are you getting so dressed up to just hang out with Lily and Marlene?" Sirius asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Because it is a holiday and a perfect excuse to get dressed up with your best friends. Girls tend to have some class, unlike you two."

"Yeah well I don't like my sister looking like this," James throws his arms up.

"I second what James is saying, you look far too much older than fifteen Ophelia."

"Merlin you two are the absolute worst. When will you understand you don't get a say in my personal life?"

"When you realize it's our duty to protect you," Sirius counters.

"You're not my brother," I growled.

"Well clearly James needs some help because you're an absolute handful."

I scoffed at that statement, "You're one to talk."

"You don't want to send the wrong message," Sirius said in frustration, "You're pretty and flirting with some dangerous people."

"I can't believe we're on this again!"

"We worry Fie," James interjected.

"I'm spending the evening with Lily and Marlene," it's only a half lie, I would be going out to a party but with those two, "Mum James and Sirius are being complete arses!"

"Honestly, are we five?" James glares.

"You seem to think I am," I cross my arms and glared back at Sirius when he gives me a look moments before my mother comes in.

"What now?" She asked exasperatedly.

"They are trying to control how I dress and act."

"No we weren't Mum! We just came in to make sure Ophelia has fun tonight with her friends."

"That is such a lie James!" It was my turn to throw my arms up, "can I just go to Marlene's early? She told me I could honestly come whenever."

Mum looked incredibly annoyed at all three of us, "Do you have everything packed?"

"Yes."

"Bring it downstairs, I want a picture of my three children before you go. You keep growing too fast," she disappeared and I rolled my eyes at her referring to Sirius as her own.

I grabbed my small bag Mum had put an undetectable extension charm on and then grab James' arm, "Come on, let's get this over with so I can get away from you two for once this holiday."

"You love us," James responded batting his eyelashes obnoxiously, "Come on Sirius."

The three of us stood in front of the fireplace like every other time Mum insists on a photo. Before smiling I roll my eyes at the thought of whatever stupid pose the boys would make. After mum quickly developed it with a spell I couldn't help but snort at the newly placed photo on the mantle amongst other photos of the three of us. James was looking incredibly stuffy before bursting out laughing, I made a dramatic eye roll before making a big smile, and Sirius put up bunny ears behind my head while also giving a big smile.

"See? I knew you all secretly liked each other," my mother said fondly.

"Yeah, yeah, can I go to Marlene's now?"

She pulled me into a hug, "Have fun dear and be careful."

"I always am Mum," I got into the fireplace with a handful of floo powder and called out, "McKinnon House."

…

When I arrived at Marlene's home I was immediately engulfed in a bear hug, "I'm so glad you got us into a New Year's Eve party with the Black family. Do you realize how exclusive that is?"

"Don't let Sirius hear you say that," I teased as we plopped down on the couch waiting for Lily's arrival.

"Oh he'll live. My dad is currently getting Lily and just apparating back, we figured it would be easier than trying to get a floo connection in a Muggle home. Especially with that sister of her's."

"Ugh, Petunia is the worst! Always looks like she smelled something awful, and I really can't tell if she's jealous of Lily being a witch or if she wants to smother her for it."

We heard a pop as Lily appears with Mr. McKinnon. She politely thanks Marlene's father for going through the trouble of picking her up for the evening. Mr. McKinnon waves her off just like Marlene would have done in the situation, "So girls, where are you off to for the night?"

"We are going to some posh New Year's Eve party our classmates are throwing," Marlene said before either of us tried to lie. Lily and I always envied the relationship Marlene had with her parents, they just let her be unapologetically herself as long as she was being smart.

"And where will this posh affair be taking place?"

"Ophelia, you said you were waiting on an address?" Marlene turned to me and gave me a look that said to tell the truth.

"Oh yes, Cissy sent me an owl earlier today saying she convinced Lucius to let her throw it at his family's manor."

Mr. McKinnon laughed, "Well I see you weren't joking about the posh part. I've been to the Malfoy Manor a few times over the years for Ministry functions, just make sure not to break anything. I'm sure Lucius is just as uptight as Abraxas is."

"He might be worse," I pretend to be scanalized, "But Narcissa is an absolute delight and can whip up an amazing event in no time flat."

We had decided earlier that it would be best to say Narcissa was the one to invite us rather than her older sister. Besides, Narcissa was the least prejudiced Slytherin around our age and on more than one occasion this year had sat with me in the library for the sole purpose of getting Lily to help her with Defense homework (but not without threatening all of us to not say a word to Bella).

"And make sure to eat before you go," Marlene's father winked before he left the room.

"Your dad is so cool," Lily gushed and plops down next to us.

"Well he learned quickly to just go with my flow, some story about the zoo when I was five or something like that. My parents say it was the first time I showed my magic and personality."

"Well I hope no one died…" Lily said after a moment of thought.

"Nah, but everyone was terrified when all the animals suddenly got loose. I did finally get the ice cream I wanted in the end though," Marlene laughed, "On a different note, can we please talk about the goddess Ophelia is turning into? If you keep up that look we're going to have to help you fight off wannabe boyfriends."

"You're so obnoxious Mar, all I did was put on makeup and wear a newer dress."

"See Lily, all it takes is a little makeup. I bet you even used _Witch's Weekly_ as a guide," my friend teased.

"I'm going to hex you in your sleep when we get back."

"No you're not, you will have too much fun tonight when all the boys fawn over you. I bet you won't even remember my comment. Come on ladies, let's go eat some leftovers from Christmas dinner we made far too much this year."

"You say that every year," Lily laughed as we walked into the kitchen. Marlene's family house elf popped in front of us scaring Lily half to death, "I swear to God I will never get used to house elves."

"Hi Poppy, can you please fix us sandwiches from the leftovers?"

The house elf nodded excitedly and got to work quickly and we sat down at the table. I gave my two friends once overs realizing they also were dressed for the night already, "You two look wonderful."

"It took me ages to pick a dress, I was scared I wouldn't be able to decide and then Marlene would squeeze me in one of those dresses that only look good on her."

"They also look good on you Lil, you just have to stop looking so uncomfortable when wearing one," Marlene rolled her eyes, "And I got this one for this occasion specifically so it better look good."

Poppy the house elf came over with three plates and glasses following behind her, "Anything else Miss Marlie?"

"No thank you Poppy, go rest. I don't think we will need any assistance for the remainder of the night."

The little elf disappeared with a pop and Lily shook her head, "I still don't get it."

"Still not slavery Lily, they get distraught when not serving someone in some sense. Even freed elves usually make their way to someone they look at like a master. All the house elves at Hogwarts are technically free my mother told me," I said before taking a bite of the sandwich.

"But your family doesn't have one Ophelia."

"That's because our house elf that was my mother's as a child died shortly before James and I went off to Hogwarts and my mother felt that with us gone most of the year she could handle the house herself now that she's retired."

"Whatever… When are we leaving?"

"I think once we finish eating and freshen up our makeup we are good to head out. Do we just floo straight to Malfoy Manor?"

…

After we finished our food and fixed up our make at a leisurely pace it was time to head to the party. We decided I would floo first as an example for Lily, who would be followed by Marlene in case she messed up. We all arrived without problem while Lily grumbled about us holding her first time flooing years ago against her.

"You ended up needing to be searched for by my father Lily and it took him hours and you kept cry," I reminded her.

"I was eleven! I knew about magic for less than a year."

"Excuses, excuses," Marlene teased.

After walking from the entrance hall to the ballroom the music was coming from we were stopped by an excited ball of energy, "You three actually came!"

"Of course we did Cissy," I embraced the sixteen year old, "I was not about to miss my first event thrown by you."

"Well I'm glad, but before we go further in, my nut of a sister is absolutely convinced Lily is adopted and I just sort of rolled with it and didn't correct her. You know how she can be…" Narcissa gave us pleading looks and I could visibly see how disgruntled Lily was, "Please just go with it Lily for now at least."

The redhead sighed, "I will correct someone if they directly ask, but I will roll with it for tonight only."

"Thank you!" Narcissa squealed and took my hand and began pulling me towards a table with drinks, "It's all spiked, but tastes delicious. And you three look amazing. Also, what on earth did you do to Antonin, Ophelia?"

"What do you mean? I snogged him, but we never really talked about it. I don't think there's enough there to break someone's heart."

"Well I thought more along the lines of hexed him to next Sunday… When I mentioned you would be here he looked about ready to faint."

Marlene laughed, "Guess you're just that bad of a kisser."

"I am not a bad kisser," I pretended to be offended as I got a drink and shrugged, "Maybe Rodolphus said something to him? Bella didn't seem to thrilled when it happened."

"When did it happen anyway? You never told us," Lily piped up.

"Oh, you know, one of those alcoves in the dungeons. Bellatrix stumbled upon us and dragged me away," I lie smoothly.

Narcissa gave me a quick calculated look before taking Lily's hand this time, "You must come help me with the music, it's been near dreadful so far. I'm sure you have loads of songs to suggest to get this really going."

"You're going to need me to veto half of what she suggests though," Marlene said following behind the two girls and blowing me a kiss.

"Thanks for ditching me so soon!" I call after them with a smile. I down my drink before pouring a second glass deciding I might as well enjoy this party to the fullest. I moved away from the table and began to dance by myself when the song changed to something more upbeat and rock - most likely Marlene's song choice.

"My little cub made it!" a voice behind me yelled, "And in my dress too."

"I can't pretend I don't love this dress. I will duel you if you ever decide to take it back."

"I told you before, it looks ten times better on you than me," Bella spun me and smiled.

"Thank you. Can you believe that this year you're going to be graduating?"

"That's not the only thing," the young woman's face lit up and held up her hand, "I wanted to tell you in person."

"You're getting married? This is amazing!" I hugged her, "When do you think you want the wedding to be?"

"It's going to be the end of the summer. And that's not all, I want you to be one of my bridesmaids."

"Bella you've only known me for a short while are you sure?"

"Of course, you're practically like another younger sister. Plus we're basically like cousins because our mothers are related. You better say yes."

"I would never say no, I'm so happy for you and Rodolphus."

"Come on, I want to go tell him now!" I followed behind her, and realized that Bella had done quite a bit of drinking before the start of the party. She quickly found her now fiance and was beaming, "Rodolphus she said yes!"

"Congratulations, the ring is amazing," I said, greeting Rodolphus with a hug.

"Thank you. As you can see Bella has taken this as an opportunity to celebrate her excitement about the whole situation."

"As she should, she was raised traditionally Pureblooded. Every young girl has dreamed of this moment a hundred times over."

"Even you?" Rodolphus teased.

"Of course she has dear," Bellatrix cut in, "And maybe one day she'll get ot be my sister."

I almost choked on my drink at what she was insinuating, "Bella you cannot already be that drunk. You know I consider Rabastan to be one of my closest friends."

"That's what they all say," she gave me a conspiring look, "But just you wait."

"You're hopeless and fired as my wingwoman."

"No I take it back! I will be the best wingwoman."

"You can only have it back if you promise to not try to lock Rabastan and I in a room in this maze of a home."

"Fine, cross my heart," she gave Rodolphus a kiss, "I will see you later dear, hopefully we can find Ophelia someone to kiss at midnight."

"As long as no one terrifies the choice this time," I gave them both pointed looks.

"Good luck," Rodolphus messed up my hair before watching Bellatrix drag me away. It was going to be a massive mistake letting her do this, I prayed Cissy would be able to slow her down at some point.

Bella stops us in front of Barty and I wrinkle my nose at her, "No why do you hate me?"

"No I just thought you might want to say hello."

"Thanks Ophelia, I'm completely not offended right now," Barty said displaying a rather mopey mood.

"What's got your wand in a knot? It's a night for drinking and celebrating the new year!" I nudge his arm, "Whatever is bothering you just forget it for the night."

He shrugged, "I guess I could do that."

"I know you can. And if you can't do it on your own, I brought Marlene with me and she can turn around any bad mood like that," I snapped my fingers.

Barty just nodded and walked away. Bellatrix looked put out by the behavior, "Well then, looks like we know who to avoid. Let's go find your friends."

I tried not to cringe at that idea and hoped she was drunk enough to not say anything to Lily. It was know Bellatrix was raised to be less kind to those deemed a lower status and being a Black meant she had one of the highest statuses in most of Wizarding society. We spotted Narcissa fussing over a table while having a conversation with Lily and Marlene - who thankfully looked like they were enjoying themselves.

"Cissy calm down and enjoy your party," Bella pulled her sister away from whatever she was fussing with.

"Bella don't tell me what to do," the younger Black bristled.

"How about shots?" came tumbling out of my mouth before I could think of anything else.

"Always one to take the opportunity," Marlene smiled and grabbed a bottle from the table, "This should work just fine."

Narcissa waved her wand to conjure enough shot glasses, "What are we toasting to?"

"The best year yet!" Lily, Marlene, and I yelled simultaneously as was our usual cheer this time of year.

"I can definitely drink to that," Narcissa smiled as she and Bella raised their glasses to our's.

…

It was much later into the night and Bellatrix had long ago been brought home by Rodolphus who thanked us for entertaining her. Lily, Marlene, Narcissa, and I were all properly drunk at this point and enjoying the night. Narcissa was finally letting her hair down and was dancing with me when her boyfriend finally decided to live a little and ask her to dance. She was gleefully excited and Marlene sighed, "One day I want to be that in love."

Lily nodded, "I think I'm well on my way there…"

At that comment Marlene and I both stared at her. Marlene jumped up and down excitedly, "Don't tell me it's finally happening! His charms are breaking your obnoxious wall down?"

"I will only say this right now because I am quite messed up, but I do wish James was here to dance with like the last party."

"Ew, gross, that's my brother."

"I have to say he's growing up quite nicely."

"Yeah Lily is right, your brother is hot. But you are obviously the more attractive twin."

"Yes, and that is why every boy here has avoided me like the plague…"

"I think your friendship with Bella intimidates most of them. But back to the fact Lily is totally falling head over heels in love with _the_ James Potter."

"I never said that, just that I could see it happening if he acts as gentlemanly as Lucius does with Cissy. She's like the light of his life when he looks at her," Lily gushed.

"Okay, I'm limiting you and Cissy to one study date a week for the second half of the year. Her romantic side is rubbing off on you," I grimaced.

"Not all of us are weirdly unromantic like you," she coundered.

"I'm just not about the whole public displays of affection, it comes with the territory of a real brother and self appointed brother."

"And that's why she snogs in alcoves!" Marlene giggles.

"We don't have anyone to kiss at midnight!" Lily gasped as though it's a life altering realization.

"I vote we head back to my house," Marlene bends down to pull off her shoes, "We can bring in the new year with PJs and stories of what we want most to happen this year."

"I second that, I can barely see straight," Lily starts to walk towards the entrance hall.

"You guys go without me, I'll catch up. I really wanted to wish a Happy New Year to someone, but I haven't had a chance to."

Marlene smiled, "Say hello to Rabastan for me."

"I never said -"

"You didn't have to," she waved me off, "If I don't see you until the train I won't be totally heartbroken."

I rolled my eyes at Marlene's antics, she could be so infuriating sometimes! With a huff I began my search for Rabastan, dead set on not telling him Marlene said hi. It took a while before I found him, but when I did I slid under his arm from behind and pulled him into a side hug, "You couldn't avoid me all night."

He looks down with a goofy smile, "I wasn't ignoring you. Bella kept shooing me away for half the night I figured I had forgotten to respond to a letter in a timely manner or something equally ridiculous."

"Well your soon to be sister is a handful when drunk, Merlin knows why she did half the things she did tonight."

"Where did your friends go?" Rabastan asked as he pulled me in front of him and began dancing to a slower song.

"They went home shortly after Lily proclaimed her almost love for my brother, I wanted to stay a bit longer though. Cissy said we could stay here if we needed to earlier tonight."

"You do not want to deal with a hungover Narcissa in the morning."

"I don't think I want to deal with a hungover self in the morning," we had moved significantly closer to each other so I rested my head on his chest, "The train ride is going to be terrible."

"Good thing you have a friend who brews a mean hangover potion."

"I will love you forever if you have a vial waiting for me on the train."

Rabastan chuckled, "I'm glad your affection is so easily bought."

"Only to those who deserve it," I fake glare up at him.

Rabastan brings a hand up to my necklace, "I'm glad you liked your present. What you got me is the best one I've received in many years."

"Good! After I sent it I got concerned it was a really stupid idea."

"You could never send a stupid gift," his hand moved up to my cheek and I felt myself blush.

"I feel like friends are obligated to say that to each other."

He just smiled that goofy grin again and the weird feeling I got in stomach definitely meant I drank too much. We had stopped dancing and were staring at each other when the people around us began to count down. I frowned, "I forgot to find someone to kiss. I was going to leave before this, but you distracted me."

"Well how about I make it up to you? I forgot to find one too."

I couldn't help but let out a rather unladylike snort, "I guess I'll take your pity kiss, but for the love of Merlin do not tell anyone you kissed me because you felt bad."

"I would never dream of it," the people around us got to the end of the count down and before Rabastan pulled me into a kiss he whispered, "Happy New Year Ophelia."


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome back lovely readers! As always I am only here for a play date between my creations and JK Rowling's creations.

Double post because it's my birthday week and I couldn't wait to post this one :)

…

New Year's day I woke with a groan regretting the amount of alcohol I decided to consume the night before. I went to roll over and sleep some more when I shot out up remembering I needed to get home and properly function before going to King's Cross, "Bloody hell I'm so screwed."

I nearly screamed when someone responded from the other side of the room, "No you're not. It's still early enough to take some hangover potion and get home."

"Why do you lurk Rabastan? You nearly gave me a heart attack," I looked around the room we were in, "Where are we?"

"My room at Lestrange Manor. I promised my father I would make it home last night, and shortly after midnight you refused to go home and I wasn't leaving you at Malfoy Manor alone. We settled on you coming here."

"I don't remember that…"

"I'm not shocked by that. Who were you trying to out drink this time?" Rabastan asked with an amused smirk.

"I'm too hungover to even come up with a decent lie to that question. Please give me the potion before I die."

"You're not going to die, but here, I tweaked it so it starts working sooner," He sat beside me on the bed and gave me a vial.

I quickly downed the disgusting potion trying my best not to throw up, "I'm sorry for stealing your bed."

"Don't be, but you need to shower and look halfway presentable before you get home. Do you have anything other than that dress?"

"That depends, did I remember to bring my purse?" Rabastan held up the little bag and I sighed with relief, "Also, can I borrow your owl? I want to let Marlene and Lily know I'm not dead."

"I took care of it last night already. You can use the bathroom through that door, but I would be quick if I were you."

He went to leave, but I grabbed his arm to stop him, "Thank you for last night and now."

He nodded, "Now go before I send a stinging jinx your way."

"I'm going, I'm going!" I hurried into the bathroom and shut the door. After finding a clean towel laid out for me I tried my best to take a quick shower. The soap smelled like Rabastan and I found it comforting as my hangover began to fade away. Once I was dried I pulled out the clothes I packed and hated my past self for just grabbing random clothes in a hurry. All I had were a pair of shorts and one of James' quidditch shirts. I threw my hair up in a wet messy bun and with a flick of my wand any leftover makeup was gone. I stepped back into the bedroom to find Rabastan back, this time with toast. He raised an eyebrow at my appearance.

"Mum forgot who has which number again, it's going to be funny when James is late to the first practice because he has all my shirts and jerseys. Thank you for the toast," I begin to nibble at the toast with only butter, "The potion finally kicked in."

"I'm glad, and as much as I would enjoy it if you stayed I think it's time you get home. Do you even have shoes?"

I shrugged, "I forgot to pack some and I'm pretty sure I forgot my heels at Lucius' manor."

"You're hopeless."

"No, I just keep life interesting."

"Yes, that you do. Now come on," he led me out of his bedroom and downstairs to a sitting room, "Finish your toast before you go."

"Yes dad," I teased him before eating even slower than I was before, "Save me a seat on the train? I have a feeling James and Sirius are going to figure out us girls didn't have a quiet night in."

"Sure, though I don't see why you let their opinions bother you so much."

"Well they usually yell said opinions at you until they're blue in the face. And they're very judgemental and think I'm five, so it gets tiring," I finished off the piece of toast before pulling the taller boy into a hug, "See you in like three hours."

Rabastan shook his head, "Good luck."

I stepped into the fireplace and flooed home. When I stumbled out of the fireplace I was tempted to floo right back due to the death glare Sirius had waiting for me, "Where were you guys last night?"

"Marlene's house."

"No you weren't, we checked last night."

"Whose 'we'?" my stomach dropped at the idea of my parents finding out I was out at a party hosted at Malfoy Manor, they were a lot less accepting tham Marlene's parents.

"Me and the guys, we won't let you ruin us being able to sneak out too," He whispered and dragged me up to my room where apparently James was waiting. When the the door was closed Sirius sniffed me, "You smell like a guy."

"Stop being a creep."

"Do we need to be concerned about a boy?" James asked, "wait, why are you wearing my shirt?"

"No you don't and Mum messed up laundry again."

"I swear she does it on purpose…"

"Prongs, this is not the time. Ophelia, I'm concerned about you. I got a letter at like two in the morning from Marlene and half of it was nonsense. She was going off about Lily proclaiming her love for James and then proceeded to chastise me for not letting you live your best life."

"Ever the gossip that one is… Maybe you should take her letter as a hint and _butt out_."

"I'll say something to Mum," Sirius countered.

The sentence burned me the wrong way, "She is _not_ your mother! Your mother's name is Walburga Black and I'm sure she would have nothing but wonderful things to say about my decisions in life, so by all means go talk to her."

"Ophelia -"

"No James, I can't stand being replaced by him."

"You're not being replaced by anyone Phie."

"Don't use that nickname."

We were interrupted by Sirius cutting in with a cold voice, "You're right, the woman who gave birth to me would be so incredibly proud of the path you're on - a one way trip to becoming a Death Eater."

"Take that back!" I yelled at him tears in my eyes.

"It's only a matter of time Ophelia, a war is coming and you're going to be on the losing side."

…

After Sirius' comment James pulled him out of there quickly before wand could be drawn. But based on the raised voices I don't think Sirius' comments were received well by James either. I was finishing packing, deciding to keep the shorts and tshirt ensemble on, when my mum came into my room, "What has gotten into those two?"

"Lover's quarrel," I said void of any humor.

"Look, I know being a teenager can be tough. I was once one too believe it or not, but you three have to stop being so mean with each other."

"Easier said than done," i forced my trunk shut, "When are we leaving?"

"Should I be concerned?" she gave me an unreadable look.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You and Sirius, you're both acting out. Should I be concerned of the outcome?"

"Don't worry Mum, he's not worth going to Azkaban for."

"One of these days you two are going to have to learn to sort out your differences."

"Yeah, maybe when he learns to mind his own business."

Mum shook her head, "We're leaving in twenty minutes."

"I'll be downstairs, good luck with those two, I doubt they're even packed."

I was reading a book from the family collection while I waited for everyone to get ready. Though Dad wasn't an Auror anymore, he still worked in the department handling more of the desk work investigative aspects of the job, and he had been called into work. When it was finally time to go Mum looked a bit frazzled and sighed, "We will be apparating to the platform, I'm taking Ophelia first because she was the first one ready to go."

With the uncomfortable sensation in my navel and a pop we were transported to Platform 9 ¾. Before she left to go get the boys she pulled me into a hug, "I love you Ophelia, have a good rest of term and good luck on your OWLs."

"I love you too Mum."

And with another pop she was gone and I was off to find Marlene and Lily. It didn't take me too long to find them and I slumped into the seat beside Lily, "Okay, I have like no time at all because I know the two goons are going to come pester you and I'm not dealing with them again. But, drunk Marlene decided to send Sirius a letter berating him last night about laying off me and tell him Lily was in love with James. Don't interrupt because that's so not the best part of the night. Last night I found Rabastan and he was being all sweet and we were both so very drunk -"

"Merlin you didn't shag him did you!?"

"No I did not shag Rabastan last night! I said not to interrupt Marlene," she mumbled an

apology, "Anyway, it was getting close to midnight and I said I didn't have anyone to kiss so he kissed me, but I'm pretty sure it was a pity kiss."

Marlene bounced up and down, "You guys are so perfect, I can't. He sent me a note last night to make sure I knew you were okay and not to expect you until the train. Did you come here with him? Does your family know?"

"Sirius would murder her if he knew," Lily said in a hushed tone, "We will talk more tonight, I see the boys coming."

I groaned, "I should go before they get here, Sirius and I had a big fight."

"No, you're our best friend, you're the one that gets to stay."

"I told Rabastan to save me a seat though."

"I bet he comes to find you instead."

"How do you know that?" Lily asked.

"Because I know how boys work."

"We're just friends, I'm pretty sure at this point he thinks I'd die doing something stupid if he's not around."

"We all worry that sometimes," Lily mocked playfully.

The door opened and in walked James and Sirius who just sat down without any jokes or comments. Us girls shared a quick glance before Marlene spoke, "Soooo, sorry about that really obnoxious letter. We got into my parent's wine cellar last night and I took truth or dare a little too seriously."

Sirius grunted and James just shrugged, I guess Mum had a talk with them. It was getting increasingly more awkward as some time passed, James and Sirius kept giving each other looks and us girls tried to read with no avail. When Remus showed up Marlene accidently said out loud, "oh thank Merlin you're here."

When he looked at her like she had two heads she raised an eyebrow, "What? Can't a girl miss her friends over holiday?"

"I sent you letters, I learned my lesson in second year when you convinced yourself I didn't want to be your friend because I forgot to respond," Remus said amusedly.

"And that's why I'm excited to see you, you understand how important my friendship is," Marlene stated is as though she were stating the most obvious thing. Remus chose to sit next to her after ruffling her hair knowing it would bother her.

"Peter should be here soon enough, he stopped to chat up a girl in Hufflepuff," Remus said as he opened a book.

"Awe, our Peter is growing up so fast!" Sirius sang.

I couldn't help but make a comment, "Isn't he older than you?"

James threw his arms up, "Seriously Ophelia?"

Marlene put her face in her hands and groaned, "Please don't start you two…"

"I'm sorry it just slipped out, I take it back, pretend I'm not here," I sunk into the seat and pulled my book up to block my view of Sirius because he was glaring so much at me.

We all sat for what felt like ages in silence again until the door was opened and Marlene explained before looking, "Oh thank Merlin Peter we - oh hello Rabastan."

The boy looked uncomfortable but smiled politely, "I hope you're well Marlene. Ophelia, I wanted to see if you wanted to come join me for the train ride…"

I shot up and grabbed my trunk that was in the middle of the compartment floor, "Yes please."

Sirius scoffed but was shut up by James stomping on his foot. Rabastan took the trunk from me and I waved at my friends, "I'll see you guys at the feast."

When we were a few paces away Rabastan gave me a curious look, "Do I even want to know?"

"It was a rough morning."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not with other people around," I said in a clipped tone.

After walking in silence for a little bit Rabastan pulled me into an empty compartment,

"Now you can talk about it and I'll even put up a silencing charm."

"That was my way of hinting I _didn't_ want to talk about it," I said as he pulled me down to sit next to him.

"Too bad, I could have cut the tension in that compartment with a knife."

"It's a long story."

"We have a long trip ahead of us."

"Fine, it's not actually a long story… The two idiots accused me of sneaking out, so I got defensive and tried to tell them to butt out of my business once again. It got heated, Sirius called my mum, Mum. And it always gets right under my skin when he does that so I overreacted and brought up his mother saying she would have no problem with the way I'm living my life. And then he had the audacity to say all I'll ever be is a Death Eater. Which to be honest, I don't even really know what that means."

Rabastan looked livid, "You will never be a Death Eater I promise you. It means something terrible."

"Does this mean there really will be a war?"

There's silence for a moment, "I think it's something us fifth years should worry about right now. We have OWLs and NEWT level courses to worry about."

"But my dad works in the Auror's office, I don't want my family in danger."

"Your father is a smart man, he won't be in any danger. I think you should get some rest, you got next to no sleep last night and I find a nap on the train to be incredibly relaxing."

"I could go for some sleep," I layed down beside him and rested my head on his leg, "Can you wake me up before we get there so I can change?"

"No problem," He said and began to run his fingers through my hair.

…

When I was gently shaken awake I felt worlds better than I had before. Rabastan stood up and began to exit the pompartnet after pulling down the shades, "I'll stand guard while you change if you do the same?"

I just nodded in response and quickly got my uniform and cloak on before switching spots with him so he could do the same. Soon we were pulling into the station at Hogwarts and I groaned, "i'm so tempted to dump all your stuff from your trunk and sneak into the Slytherin common room rather than deal with the Gryffindor table for the feast."

"You'll survive I promise, besides you already know where my common room is if you ever need it. And now you have Bellatrix and Narcissa on your side."

"Yes this is true, and will Bella and your brother's wedding I'm sure I'll be dragged there multiple times the rest of the year. I told her I would be a bridesmaid."

"It's Narcissa you're going to have to look out for. When her and Lucius getting married, run for the hills."

We walked to grab a carriage and were joined by some younger years. I angled myself towards Rabastan and lowered my voice, "You say it like it's fact they will get married."

"You know it's tradition for wizards like us to get married young, some still have arranged marriages."

"That's not what your brother and Bellatrix have is it?"

"No, my parents were though. Mother made it a point to make sure we got a choice."

"What if the girl was a Muggleborn?"

"Mother wasn't like that," Rabastan said harshly, "Sorry, I just don't want her remembered like other parts of our family. She was a kind woman, she was actually a Hufflepuff when she was at Hogwarts."

"I'm surprised she wasn't disowned."

"As long as she kept the pure line going her family didn't care."

I sensed it was time to change the subject, "You know what I just realized? We never had a fair attempt at our Quidditch bet. What do you say to practicing with the enemy to find out who's better once and for all?"

"If you use anything against me in a game I'll be the one to take you out this time," he threatened with a smile.

"I'm a Gryffindor, we play fair and square."

"Rubbish and you know it," he leans in more and whispers, "Want to freak out the younger years again?"

I look over and see the children looking either confused at the rival colors of our uniforms or horrified by it. I smirked up at him, "Always."

He places his hand on my cheek the same way he had the night before and I can't help but let my breath catch in my throat. I look into his eyes as he moves impossibly close and the moment I think he's about to kiss me he pulls away with a knowing smirk, "Nah, we better not."


	9. Chapter 9

Welcome back lovely readers! As always I am only here for a play date between my creations and JK Rowling's creations.

I got caught up in celebrations and then I was having some difficulty with this chapter. I'm still not 100% about it, but for now it will have to do :) I'm testing out slightly different format that will hopefully translate between devices better.

…

It was a couple weeks into the second half of term and I was convinced the professors we're trying to kill us with homework and reviews. I was currently at the library with Lily and Marlene, Narcissa refused to join us when we were reviewing because Lily attacked her with questions the last time. I let my head fall into my open transfiguration textbook and groaned, "I swear James stole all the talent for transfiguration in the womb."

"You're just not trying hard enough," Lily chastised.

"No I think Ophelia is right, we need to take a break. Let's go outside for a bit. I need to stop smelling dust and old books," Marlene said as she began to pack. I began to follow suit before Lily could object. And I sighed with relief as we left the library. Once we stepped outside I cast warming charms on all of us before Marlene linked her arms with Lily and I and lead the way. It was beautiful outside with a light dusting of snow everywhere. It made me feel light and free and I decided to voice my opinion. To which Marlene nudged me, "And what else makes you feel light and free?"

I blushed, "Not again Marlene… drop the topic we are not talking about Rabastan."

"I don't know if it's that great of an idea to get involved with him Ophelia," Lily gave me a worried look.

"We aren't involved!"

"But you want to be. And don't even lie, I see the way you two look at each other," Marlene countered.

"You're obviously seeing things," I roll my eyes.

"All jokes aside," Marlene got serious, "Do you think there is something that could be there between you two?"

I shrugged, "I really don't think we should be talking about this."

"Honey, you told us about the kiss on New Year's Eve and there is no way any boy would give you a 'pity kiss' as you put it. Really think about it," Lily insisted delicately, "And maybe it's best to stop before it leads to more."

I think for a moment to the night we arrived back at Hogwarts after holiday and couldn't help the warm feeling that spread throughout my body. And when I thought about it I couldn't see what they were seeing, "Why are you suddenly so against my friendships? Last I checked you actually enjoy Narcissa's presence."

"It's different, James talked to us on the train ride here - "

"So you do my brother's dirty work?"

"No," Lily said quickly, "But he did make a few good points. Like the fact he's a Lestrange and his world is so different from our's. We all know something bad is brewing and I don't want us on different sides."

"I would never abandon my best friends and family. I'm offended you would even suggest that. How about you focus on OWLs instead of wildly accusing me of something you know nothing about. And for the record he and I are from the exact same world, we were both raised with magic. The only difference is I begged the sorting hat to place me with my brother in Gryffindor," I pulled away from Marlene's grip, "So before you assume the worst about an entire group of people maybe remember what it feels like when they call you a mudblood. I'm going for a walk, don't wait up for me."

I headed back to the castle to wander the halls with my thoughts before curfew. Why was everyone so caught up in this whole impending war, Death Eater thing? Last I heard it was just some sort of political movement no one thought would make that many waves. I found myself wandering down to the dungeons hoping I would run into Rabastan frustrated with how this year was going already.

Finally I saw Rodolphus down a corridor and called, "Wait up!"

He whipped around but smiled stiffly - I swear he does everything stiffly - and stopped walking, "Hello little lion, haven't seen you around much."

"Well OWLs year will do that to you."

"Looking to relax after a constant state of studying?"

"Something like that."

"Come on, Bella should be in the common room," He started in the direction he was going before I stopped him.

"I don't want to intrude."

"Nonsense, you're our honorary Slytherin. I hope you're not working yourself too hard over studying, you still have months to go."

"Don't remind me, I am going to be so relieved when this school year is complete."

"It'll happen sooner than you think. Come, the common room is around the corner. The password is Salazar if you ever find yourself needing it."

I just nodded in response not sure what territory this put me in. When Rodolphus said the password a door appeared like it had before in the past, "Look, I told you Bella would be here. I'll leave you two to it."

"Thank you," I tell him before heading over to the couch Bellatrix was currently occupying with a book. I plopped down beside her, "What are you reading?"

"Ophelia," she smiles and marks her place, "It's just a little light reading on some alternative magic theories. How are you?"

"That sounds interesting. And I needed a break from studying and I ran into Rodolphus who suggested coming here."

"You're always welcome here don't worry. You need to take a step back and enjoy your time here, it flies by much too quick. Believe me, I can hardly believe I'm almost through."

"Do you think you'll go for a career after you graduate? I bet you would make an amazing curse breaker," I pulled my knees up and faced her.

"You know neither of us has to work when we graduate. Rodolphus will eventually take over his father's business and I may focus on learning more about magic than an actual job."

"Sort of like research? That's really cool, that sounds like something I would enjoy."

"A little birdy had mentioned you seem to go through the Lestrange library quite quickly," Bella smiled, "Maybe when you're older I can mentor you."

I smiled, Bella was probably one of the most intelligent and powerful witches I knew. To have her offer me something like that would be a dream, "Maybe in two years when I can legally do magic outside of school and you're not busy with babies."

Bella pulled a face, "I know it's _our duty to continue the line_ and all that nonsense, but I really am not about the concept of kids. I'll leave that to Cissy and Rabastan to continue the two lines if I can be so selfish."

I shrugged, "I don't see what's so bad about it, I always imagined James and I having a couple of them one day. Hopefully they would be close in age so they can come to Hogwarts together."

"More little lions?" Bella pulled a face.

"Who knows, I'm not about forcing my house down someone's throat."

"That's because you're starting to realize how superior Slytherin is."

"Ha! Yeah right, it just happens to have a few amazing people, that's all," I teased back.

Bella looked over at an ornate grandfather clock, "As much as I would love Gryffindor to lose points, I do hate when you get detentions. You need to get all the way to your tower in five minutes."

I shot up from the couch, "Thank you! I'll see you later."

…

Later that same week Rabastan and I took advantage of nice weather one evening to settle our quidditch score. It was still chilly out since it was January, but the biting wind felt amazing as we flew through the air passing the quaffle back and forth. We had been doing this for about half an hour when Rabastan pulled up beside me, "I feel like we aren't settling this challenge at all."

"Is that your way of hinting you're finally getting tired of me?"

"Never," he gave that lopsided grin he gets every so often, "I'm just surprised you're not trying to take me out again."

"My mind keeps wandering lately, can't seem to keep on track of basic rivalries."

"You need to take a break from studying with Lily, you're going to go crazy over OWLs."

"Reviewing has actually been a nice escape from all the nonsense around us actually."

"Then what is it that seems to be so distracting these days? My devilish good looks?" he raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Come on, let's not get too deep this high in the air."

We landed on the pitch and Rabastan conjured a blanket for us to sit on, "I figured this is probably not a common room discussion."

"Probably not. Besides, we already had this conversation and you told me not to worry…"

"I'm serious, if this has anything to do with that political group Ophelia, stay away."

"That's just it though, no one seems to think it's some sort of fleeting political move. Everyone keeps saying _war_ as though suddenly everyone excels at Divination - which is so not true. I've seen their scores in that class. But they think you and I will be on opposite sides of it all or something equally ridiculous."

Rabastan was quiet for a moment before hesitantly speaking, "You have to remember how lucky you are to be a pureblood without the insane pressure of being _proper_. There's a level of expectation that is archaic that you do not have to worry about reaching and your family won't punish you. Black was lucky to escape, but most of us won't be."

"What are you saying?"

"That there might come a time where your friends are close to the truth."

"You don't agree with the insane concepts this group is preaching do you?"

"No, I was raised to, but I do not think it's the right way to live as a society. But I may not have a choice in the matter."

"We always have a choice Rabastan."

He smiled fondly at me, "Perhaps, but I would rather be alive than dead at seventeen."

"So you're saying the trajectory is going to be a war…"

"Most likely."

"Then we have to be ready for that, I wouldn't stand a chance against my father in a duel with just what I've learned in classes."

"Keep studying the books I've given you over the year. That type of magic is what will save you one day if our world goes down this path."

"If it wasn't for this doom and gloom future existence everyone is convinced we will be having, you would make one hell of a professional quidditch player."

Rabastan smiled gratefully, and I wasn't sure if it was because of the subject change or compliment, "That means a lot coming from someone as insane as a player as you."

"I'm serious, Slytherin doesn't cultivate your talent well enough. You would be unstoppable under the leadership of my brother or someone with a better team mindset."

"Well it's too bad I'm not a lion then."

"Honestly, we wouldn't have so much time to make up for not being friends if that were the case. Imagine all the trouble we would have gotten into as little firsties."

"Never, I resent even the idea of being clad in red and gold," Rabastan feigned insult.

I pushed his shoulder so he fell from his sitting position, "How ironic would it have been if you were a lion and I were a snake."

"I would have jumped from the tower," he deadpanned then grinned before pulling me down next to him, "We don't ever really take time to enjoy the night sky and apply what we learn in Astronomy."

"You're right, it's beautiful." I was silent for a moment, "You know we could always just go to America and you be a quidditch star and be far away from this insanity. The sky would still be same."

"You know we could never abandon everyone in our lives, you especially. The moment your brother gets himself into a situation he didn't think through, you'll be determined to try and get him out."

"Wouldn't anyone do that?"

"No," he said it so fiercely I was scared to question why he wouldn't do the same thing for Rodolphus and pondered it for a second. Rodolphus was an intimidating fellow, and despite how he has always treated me, I had heard stories of him when I was younger. One doesn't want to be on his bad side that was for sure, but surely he wouldn't put his own little brother at risk…

"Ophelia, promise me you will think things through better than your brother does. Consult Lily before making wildly insane decisions."

"I usually already do that, I think our friendship is one of the few things we don't see eye to eye on."

He gave me an unreadable expression as he looked intently into my eyes, "Just promise me."

"Of course."

"Good, now come, we still need to determine the better player," Rabastan pulled me up and soon we were back in the air letting the seriousness of the conversation fall away.


End file.
